Immortal Life
by double-trouble-no1
Summary: During the war with Baltor, Bloom is taken and changed by a vampire, and thrust into a perilous world. Now Sky is locked in an eternal search for his lost love and struggle as he leads the last Free Realms of MagiC against Baltor and certain annihilation.
1. Bitten

Bloom laughed as she watched Sky and Riven race to finish their drinks, Riven slammed his glass down. Everyone cheered, Sky put his glass down only three seconds lafter. The winx club and their boyfriends were having a night out, they were at a small pub in magix.

"Best out of three?" Sky asked, Riven smiled another two rounds were ordered.

"Sky don't drink too much you gotta drive me back to Alfea" Bloom said sternly, then sauntered over to where the other girls were. Stella's one year old son Jaydon reached out to her as she got closer, she took him out of his mothers arms "hello honey" she cooed. He was an accident since his parents were only 18 when he was conceived. He had a tuft of brown hair and honey coloured eyes, he was so cute.

"You're gonna make a wonderful mum someday Bloom" Flora smiled, Techna nodded in agreement. Bloom just smiled still playing with Jaydon. A loud cheer came from where the boys were,

"I wonder who won that one?" Layla asked. Bloom shook her head, this was the most fun they had had in awhile. Baltor was a growing threat, he had taken over Tides and Linphea completely. So it was a blessing to see Layla and Flora smile nowadays, Bloom was worried about her final confrontation with the warlock. But she was more worried about what was growing inside her, she was waiting for the right moment to tell Sky she was pregnant of course she was only eighteen she didn't know what would happen.

"Bloom is something wrong?" Musa asked waving her hand in front of Bloom's face,

"huh" Bloom said waking from her thoughts.

"You don't look so good" Flora said looking concerned,

"I think I should get back to Alfea I'll meet you guys there" Bloom said grabbing her coat and bag, she hugged the girls goodbye then went over to the boys.

"Hey Sky can you drive me back to the dorm please" she said in his ear, he nodded

"I gotta go pay, I'll meet you out by the bike" he said standing up, she kissed his cheek and went outside. She pulled her coat closer around her, it was so cold, she hurried to the alley which had the bikes parked. She leaned against Sky's bike, just then a man appeared from the shadows. He was tall, his hair was short and a platinum blonde, while his eyes were a steely grey. He wore black shirt and pants and a black trench coat,

"who are you?" Bloom snarled taking a step away from the man. He laughed her eyes widened at the sight of his teeth they looked exactly like a _oh shit not a vampire_ she took another step back he smiled

"you're worst nightmare" he cackled, he then disappeared with a puff of black smoke and reappeared behind her. He bit her neck, she screamed…

Sky watched Bloom leave and then went up to the counter and paid, he then walked over to the group and said goodbye. He picked Jaydon up, he and Bloom were his godparents. Sky hoped he and Bloom would have children in the near future after Baltor is destroyed, he smiled at the thought. Just then he heard a scream,

"that sounded like Bloom" Layla said. Sky gave Jaydon to Stella and sprinted out of the pub, the others followed except for Stella who stayed with Jaydon. They rounded the corner to the alley, it was a horrific scene. A man was standing over Bloom who was on the ground, she was bleeding heavily from two small holes in her neck. The man stood, he had Bloom's blood running down his chin and onto his shirt his pointed teeth gleaming red. Sky was disgusted, he threw his boomerang at the bloodsucker. The man dodged it with inhuman speed, he picked Bloom up. Sky ran towards them , he dived. The man and Bloom disappeared with a puff of black smoke. Sky landed on the ground hard,

"BLOOM!" he yelled tears spilling down his cheeks. Brandon put a hand on his shoulder,

"we have to go to Ms F she might be able to help find her". Sky merely nodded, he heard sobs behind him he knew it was the girls. The group jumped on the bikes, and headed back to Alfea (they picked up Stella and Jaydon) as fast as they could.

Authors note: so what ya think, now they are in their 3rd year just so you don't get confused. PLEASE R&R


	2. Life

Bloom stirred slightly but froze when she heard strange voices,

"Viktor you are not allowed to bite humans it is against our laws" a woman said in a harsh whisper, she then heard a slap. She heard the man she assumed from the alley gasp out in pain,

"this is a curse we do not want to spread" the woman continued

"now get out of my sight". She heard him making a hasty exit. Bloom felt around her, she was on a bed which looked very expensive. She turned around slightly to find a beautiful woman there before her, The lady had long waist length black hair which was braided, her features were soft and gentle but what entranced her was the womans eyes, they were a light blue, she was wearing a long purple gown which spilled out around her feet.

"Hello dear" she said in a sing song voice, Bloom sat up looking around.

"You are very lucky, not many people survive a bite from an immortal" whispered smiling, Bloom's hand went to her neck, it was bandaged. Her eyes went wide, her other hand felt her teeth. They were indeed pointed, tears welled up in Bloom's eyes.

"I'm not….I'm" Bloom started to hyperventilate, the woman brought Bloom into a hug. She held her while she cried, the womans eyes were full of sympathy. Bloom finally calmed down a bit,

"I gotta go home" Bloom said as she attempted to get up, but she was to weak and fell back onto the bed.

"What is your name?" the woman asked, Bloom considered not telling her but decided otherwise

"Bloom". The woman smiled

"hi Bloom my name is Selena", Bloom nodded.

"Bloom you were not supposed to be bitten, Victor fancies you that's why he bit you" Selena explained, Bloom looked revolted. Selena nodded in an understanding way,

"But you see for the protection of our kind and for the humans you cannot leave" Selena said softly putting her hand on Bloom's. Bloom shot up off the bed

"no I have to go back I have a life there, friends, a BOYFRIEND!"she shouted close to hysteria

"I'M PREGNANT!". Bloom was crying again, Selena was shocked at her being pregnant.

"That's more reason for you to stay, there has never been a human/vampire hybrid before" Selena inforced

"you don't know what power the child will have or what it'll will look like". Bloom stopped for a sec. It was the first time she actually looked around the room it was spacious but dark everything looked so expensive, Bloom sat down on the bed and cried again, she felt Selena put an arm around her, Bloom finally calmed down abit. She laid back down on the bed.

"So do you guys have a queen or King" Bloom asked

"yes I am the Queen, of the vampire nation". Bloom froze

"there is a whole nation" she blurted out, Selena nodded as she took Bloom's hand and lead her to a small balcony. Bloom gasped. She was in a huge castle, on the edge of a cliff while beneath her was nothing except a lone bridge which went from the door to a swirling vortex the sky was grey and something told her that the sun did not shine here.

"Where am I?" she asked slowly, Selena came up behind her

"this is the vampiric dimension, only the vampires know that it actually exists". Bloom walked back into her bed shaking from the shock of a whole dimension hidden from the rest of the magical world. Just then she felt like throwing up. Selena reconised this and ran to her aid, she lead Bloom to a small door on the other side of the room which lead to a bathroom.

"mourning sickness", Selena nodded.

Sky punched the wall in his bedroom (which had a pretty big hole in it already). He took a sharp intake of breath from the pain, his knuckles were severely bruised. Bloom had only been missing two days, there was no sign of her. They had at first thought it was a vampire that but Faragonda said that they were extinct since a war between them and the humans. Just then the door opened, Brandon stepped into the room. Sky looked at him hopefully, the brunette shook his head. Sky went to punch the wall again but Brandon grabbed his wrist,

"we'll find her" he said forcefully.

"This is not going to help find her" Brandon let go of Sky and took a step back, Sky nodded and left the room….

Many months went by and Bloom was finally getting used to vampire life, Selena was like a mother to her. Queen Selena made Bloom the sole heir to the vampire throne since she had no children of her own.

The other eight realms continued their fight, with Linphea and Tides completely overrun Baltor moved on to Zenith. But he also sent a surprise attack to Erakylion, they were able to fight off Baltors men but at the cost of their King, Sky's father. Sky was crowned King of Erakylion, but he never gave up on finding Bloom.

Authors note: i know it's short but i hope you like it oh and please check out my other story


	3. Birth of Heirs

Bloom woke to a sharp pain coming from her stomach,

_bloody baby can't give me a moment's peace_. She slowly sat up, she was still in the same room she woke up in nine months ago where she found out she was a vampire. She struggled to get out of the bed due to her enormous size, she eventually managed to get up. She pulled on a deep purple silk dress, she then made her way over to bathroom on the other side of the room. She could hardly recognize herself when she looked in the mirror, her hair was darker and longer and it was slightly curly. Her face was pale but she had rosy cheeks, her teeth were a pearly white except four which were pointed. Bloom did her make-up quickly and decided to leave her hair down, once down she left the room. Bloom's thoughts were constantly on Sky and her friends, she has not heard anything from the outside world, no news on how the war was going. She was forbidden to make contact, but she had an idea. She finally reached the main hall it was huge and beautiful, stopping only a couple times to talk she made her way through the finely dressed vampires to a set of double doors. Once she was past them she headed down a flight of stairs, she could hear loud voices and laser guns being fired from behind another set of doors. Placing both hands on the doors she pushed them open, she stopped and looked around. She was in a huge room, to the left there were vampires on mats practicing hand to hand combat while on her right more were practicing firing their laser guns or crossbows, these were the vampire warriors, Death Dealers. They all wore black clothing and black trench coat, Bloom made her way to a certain clump of death dealers who were by the armory at the back. They would have usually kicked her out but she was wearing purple the royal color so they dared not touch her. Bloom so came up to the certain group which consisted of three Death Dealers. The first two were men, one was a tall strong looking Aficain-Americain, while the other one was not as tall, and was a pale olive skinned with black hair which fell into his eyes. The third was a woman, she was very pale and had short brown hair, and her eyes were a sea green color. The three turned to look at her, then bowed murmuring

"princess".

"Malik, I have job for you and your men" Bloom whispered, The African named Malik leaned forward so did the other two.

"I want you, Oliver and Miranda to go to the magical dimension and give me an update on what is happening with the war and I want you to check on my parents". Oliver and Miranda nodded and went to get their gear, Malik looked at her

"Bloom, are you sure you want us to do this it might cause you more pain", Bloom smiled. Malik was like a brother to her, when she first arrived he and the other two were her bodyguard. Oliver trained her a bit in hand to hand combat while Miranda helped her with her shooting but that was before her pregnancy started to show.

"Don't worry, not knowing anything is killing me" Malik nodded

"oh and don't let the Queen know what you're up to" Bloom told him before turning and leaving…

King Sky stared as Zenith's ships were landing full of Zenithians. Baltor had finally taken control of Zenith, he made his way to the biggest ship. The hatch opened and Queen Techna and King Timmy stepped out, on Zenith the smartest person is made their King or Queen, Techna. They had all got married except Sky who still searched for Bloom.

"Hey Timister" Sky said as he gave his friend a hug then gave Techna one, he could tell they were sad.

"Come lets go inside Layla, Flora, Nabu and Helia are here" nodding Timmy and Techna followed Sky into his palace, once inside they walked to dining room . When they entered Layla and Flora jumped on Techna while their husbands came and shook hands with Timmy, then Sky then yelled

"Dinner!" immediately servants started to place food on the table. The group took their seats,

"have you heard news from Solaria or the Harmonic Nebula" Techna asked. Layla nodded

"the harmonic nebula has been attacked but they are strong, especially with King Riven leading their armies", Sky chuckled

"never thought I would ever call Riven, King" everyone smiled. Layla continued

"Solaria have so far been untouched, but they are evacuating just in case", everyone ate silently

"we have evacuated Linphea completely" Flora said, Flora had been anointed Queen when the Elders refused to fight. Sky nodded and silence fell again. Techna smiled

"I have some news" everyone looked at her

"I am pregnant" the girls squealed and ran up to her the boys congratulated Timmy, they then resumed dinner. Flora then brought up a subject that they all wanted too talk about

"any word on Bloom?", everyone froze. Sky put his knife and fork down,

"absolutely nothing can be found on her but I have some bad news", sighing and tears were brimming.

"Blooms father died of a heart attack last night, his wife is staying here". Everyone gasped, just then they heard rustling from the tree just out side the nearest window. Sky sprinted over there and was followed by the others, looking out below them there was a man sprinting along the ground he was really fast. He had very dark skin and was wearing the same clothing as the man who took Bloom, Sky realized this.

"Guards grab him hurry" he yelled as his men fell into pursuit, the watched from the window. Just as the man reached an open space he disappeared with a puff of black smoke, Sky yelled out in anger, that man was they're only link to Bloom…

Bloom sat on her bed and waited for the death dealers to get back, she was worried about what Baltor had down in her absence. Just then there was a knock on her door, she went as fast as her swollen belly would allow. She swung open the door to find Malik, she ushered him in.

"What news?" she asked impatiently,

"princess Bloom you better sit down some of this could come as a shock, especially in your condition". Bloom sat looking scared, Malik started

"from what I heard your friends are married and have taken the thrones of their realms and your friend Techna is pregnant" Bloom nodded smiling.

"Baltor has taken over Zenith and has moved on to the Harmonic Nebula, but he also struck Erayklion a couple months back" he took a breath

"their King was killed so his son Sky took his place", Bloom looked as though she was about to cry.

"Now Bloom this is going to really hurt" he said softly

"Bloom your father died of a heart attack recently so Sky brought your mother to Erayklion for safety". Bloom was crying hysterically,

"nonononono" she howled , just then the bed sheets went wet. She froze

"oh no Malik I think my water broke", Malik froze too. He ran to the door,

"GET SOMEONE IN HERE THE PRINCESS IS IN LABOUR!" he shouted. Maids and servants scurried about, one smoked out (puff of black smoke). Then reappeared holding the healer,

"where is she?" the aged healer asked. Malik lead her inside the room, Bloom was leaning against the headrest,

"its okay" the healer said soothing a panicked Bloom.

"Get the Queen!" the healer ordered Malik smoked out. He soon returned with the Queen he was then ushered out…

Bloom was in Labor for god knows how long, she ended up having twins. A baby girl and boy, the boy she named Leonardo after her grandfather and the girl named Skylar after her father. They were heirs to the throne of Sparx, Erayklion and the vampiric dimension.


	4. Party Crashers

"LEONARDO GET BACK HERE!!" Bloom yelled as she chased her nine year old son, he had 'borrowed' one of Malik's crossbows. She stopped

"fine have it your way" she smiled then smoked out and reappeared just in front of the boy. His blue eyes looked innocently up at her,

"I was gonna give it back, I swear" he pleaded. Bloom continued to smile

"hand it over" she held her hand out, Leonardo pouted but placed the crossbow in his mothers hand.

"Now go see Queen Selena, she wants to see you" Bloom ordered as she gave a little nudge as well as ruffling his short blonde hair,

"I'll be down soon I have to find your sister". She watched him until he was out of sight then turned and headed for the library since that was Skylar's favorite place. Bloom's thoughts drifted, being a single parent wasn't as hard as she thought it would although she felt sorry for Sky as he did not know about the twins. He was probably married bye now with ten kids, it broke her heart to think of that. She still loved him, it was so kind of him to take her mother in after her father died. She returned to herself when she realized she had reached the great library. She hurried in and headed to a secluded spot deep in the library where Skylar usually sat and sure enough young Skyar was sitting at a small table reading, she looked exactly like Leonardo like her hair blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Skylar" Bloom whispered, the girl looked up and smiled

"mother, im sorry I got carried away" Skylar said in a rushed voice as she hastily stood up and started clearing off the table, Bloom strode over to her daughter

"Skylar don't worry we'll clean this up later the Queen wants to see you". Skylar nodded and grabbed her mother's hand and followed her out the library.

King Sky sipped on his mourning coffee, he was having breakfast with Techna, Timmy and their littles one Techi who is 8 years old, Jericho who is six and Liam 2. Layla and Nabu with their kids Jake 7, Lana 5 and Susan 3. And Flora and Helia and their two Gwenyth 8 and Helix 7. So it was very noisy and food was going everywhere after finishing his food he went for a walk in the gardens, once he was out there he took a deep breath. He hated being in there with the club and their children, his mother had urged him to marry but he still loved Bloom and he knew that she was out there somewhere and he was going to find her. Baltor's armies were growing and his attacks on the Harmonic Nebula were taking its toll, he was worried about Riven and his family. Musa and Riven had two kids Dominique 8 and May 6, the two were planning to come to Erakylion soon. Solaria was doing ok, Stella was extremely strong but she wont last forever. He hadn't seen his godson Jayden or the new Princess of Solaria Sonja 3 either. Taking a deep breath her wandered back inside where he bumped into Vanessa, Bloom's mum.

"Oh hello Sky" she said softly, Sky smiled

"hello how are you this mourning".

"Fine thank you" she answered,

"any word?". Sky knew what she was asking and shook his head

"we haven't found any knew leads" he explained, Vanessa bowed her head.

"Thank you" she said and walked off down the hall, Sky was worried about her she didn't sleep well or eat. Shaking his head he made his way to his room…

Bloom and Skylar headed down to Bloom's quarters where they hastily changed into purple silk dresses. They finally reached the Great Hall where all the feasts were held, the Hall was packed with vampires drinking blood and eating pork and a couple different fruits since those were the only sort of food they could eat although the blood was cow blood. They all bowed as the two made their way to the other end of the room where Selena sat and a magnificent royal throne with Leo sitting on a finely made chair beside her. Selena smiled and stood as they neared

"my dear Bloom and Skylar!" she laughed arms open wide as she hugged them both, Bloom let go of Skylars hand and hugged Selena back. Skylar scampered over to her brother the two of them chased each other playfully through the crowd who smiled at the childrens antics most of these vampires were 500 or more years old so it had been a long time since they were children. Pregnancies were rare with vampires, so there was only about seven children out of the many thousand adults. Bloom sat on the chair beside Selena's throne,

"Selena what shall they do when they grow up" Bloom asked the woman who was like a mother to her. Selena smiled

"Leonardo will probably join the death dealers ranks and Skylar will probably be our top scholar" she then picked up two glasses of blood, handing one to Bloom who took it gratefully then continued

"but they still remain heirs to the vampiric dimension. Bloom sipped the blood, it had taken her awile to get used to the taste but she thought it tasted pretty good. Just then there was a giant boom as the doors were blown open, death dealers swarmed the area trying to stop the invaders. Bloom was off her seat in a second as she ran in to the crowd looking for her children. She found them with Malik, Oliver and Miranda, sighing with relief she ran over to them. Just then the death dealers who had gone to the door were blown back and three women stepped in

"sorry to barge in" the one in the middle said in a cold voice then the three walked into the light, Bloom gasped as saw they were….

Authors note: Sorry bout the wait hope u like this chappie


	5. Powers of a Queen

Bloom gaped '_how the hell did they they find this place'_. Icy, Darcy and Stormy strode across the hall making a beeline towards Selena, Bloom went to run to Selena but Oliver put an arm around her waist holding her back. She had told them about the witches and the treachery they had caused,

"don't!" he whispered in her ear

"you don't have your powers they'll destroy you". Bloom stopped trying to get to the throne and let the words sink in, true she didn't have her powers since she was not a fairy anymore and she had no idea how much power Baltor had given the trix. The three had finally reached the throne, Icy stepped forward.

"I'm Icy and I have com…" she started but was cut off by Selena

"I know who you are and why you're here" Selena was now standing. Icy looked as though she had been slapped in the face, it was actually quite comical. Her face returned back to that sneer she always wore,

"then what is your answer?". Darcy had finally said something as she moved to stand beside her sister, Stormy, not wanting to be left out moved up as well.

"We will not join Baltor on his campaign" Selena said loudly,

"now leave before we use force". Icy snickered

"wrong answer", Stormy sent a lightning bolt at Selena. The vampire Queen thrown backwards into the throne, death dealers snarled and ran at the witches. Darcy slammed her heel onto the wooden floor, which sent a force wave which sent the vampire warriors a-flying knocking into some of the other vampires. Selena stood, she had a gash along her hairline blood was dripping down her flawless face. She wiped off some of the blood with her finger, which she then put in her mouth and closed her eyes as if she was she was savoring the taste. Her eyes snapped open, they were no longer the soft light blue but an electrifying crystal blue. She then smiled showing all her pearly white teeth. The two vampire ones were growing longer, this sight would have been utterly terrifying to any normal person even the fairies and witches. And it was no exception for the Trix, they yelled out with fright and took a couple steps back. Selena then sent what looked to be a purple energy ball at Stormy, it hit its mark. Unfortunately the energy was very weak and only managed to knock Stormy over on her bum, although it was funny Stormy looked pathetic sitting there the ends of hair were sizzling where some of the energy had hit. The hall was stunned even Bloom was, she had know idea Selena had power. Some of the older vampires smiled, Malik was too.

"She has finally decided to use the ancient powers" he whispered he had a look of pure glee

"she has not used them since the King died" , Bloom did not know how old Malik was she found it would be to impolite ask but she now knew he must be pretty old to have been around when the King was alive.

"YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Stormy screamed as she stood, she sent a torrent of bolts at Selena. Selena put her forearm out in front of her, a purple force field enveloped her and absorbed the bolts. Then it was Darcy's turn

"darkness phoenix!" she shouted, a bird made of darkness soared full pelt at the Queen and once again it was absorbed. The force filed flickered but remained, Selena was having troubles holding it up she was losing strength.

"Snowstorm!" Icy shouted, snowy winds gushed at Selena but were repelled by the field around the Queen. After that attack the force field faltered and Selena fell to her knees, she had used to much energy. Bloom knew what was happening, if you don't use your powers often they weaken and you find it takes to much energy to control them and Selena had not used them in over a thousand years. Bloom shot forward but Oliver pulled her back

"let me go!" Bloom whispered frantically as she wriggled to free herself. "If you will not join us then I will just have to take your place by force" Icy laughed cruelly, and ice crystal appeared in front on her.

"Now to finish you off" Icy whispered, with that she sent the crystal flying at Selena.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bloom screamed, as the crystal plunged into Selena. There was silence, Selena turned her head to Bloom and then fell. Bloom stamped on Oliver's foot, which resulted in him letting her go and cursing. Bloom surged forward through the crowd and to Selena's body, she fell to her knees beside Selena her back to the Trix. Bloom cradled Selena's head, blood spilled out onto the floor from the wound. Bloom placed two hands on the crystal and yanked it out in one movement, more blood gushed out.

"Nonononono" she muttered tears sliding down her cheeks,

"you are now Queen" Selena whispered placing a hand on Blooms cheek. Bloom placed her hand on top of Selena's,

"please don't go please" Bloom whispered. Selena smiled weakly

"live safe and long my child" with that The Great Queen Selena of the Vampires died. Bloom cried harder holding Selenas corpse, the Vampires cried out in shock and anger. Bloom glowed purple, she could feel all this power flow into her she was now Queen Bloom. She looked at Skylar and Leo and they were both glowing purple too, finally she returned to her normal colour. Her sadness was replaced with hate, hate for the Trix and Baltor they had done this.

"You bow before you new Queen" Icy laughed

"me!", Bloom stood her back still to Icy and the other two.

"You know what Icy, you always celebrated you victory a little to early" Bloom mocked. She heard a intake of breath behind her,

"it..it can't be" Icy whispered. Bloom turned around to face the three witches, they all gasped and took a step back. Their faces of cruelty and gloating vanished and were now replaced by those of pure terror,

"you're dead!" Darcy shouted.

"Do I look dead to you" Bloom snarled taking a step forward, the Trix took another one back. Bloom looked back at Selena then back at the witches

"you will pay for that!" Bloom was now livid, she then shot a beam of purple energy at Stormy. Unlike Selena Bloom knew well how to control her powers so her energy was extremely powerful, the beam went straight through Stormy blasting a whole right through her heart. No one moved, no one spoke. Stormy finally crumpled to the ground, dead. Icy screamed with outrage Darcy was what looked like in pain, Icy ran to her fallen sister. Darcy took a step towards Bloom,

"DARKNESS CONSUME!" she screeched. All of Darcy's power went into that attack, Bloom created a force field around herself without having to lift her hands. She absorbed the attack, releasing the force field she sent another beam at Darcy. It blew a hole through Darcy's thigh, she screamed with pain and fell to the ground. Bloom then sent another beam straight through Darcy's heart, Icy screamed again and swung around to face Bloom head on.

"I.WILL.KILL.YOU" she roared

"ICE COFFIN!", Icy's most powerful attack raced towards Bloom. Bloom once again raised her shield and absorbed the attack, Icy was breathing hard, her shoulders sagged. Bloom sent beams from both hands through both of Icy's thighs, Icy yelled out in pain and dropped onto her knees. Bloom placed the heels of her hands together then shot one powerful beam straight through Icy's stomach, Icy screamed and fell onto the ground. Bloom strode over to Icy's pathetic body, Icy was still alive but in terrible pain. Bloom grabbed Icy's long ponytail and dragged her out of the hall, the vampires followed. Bloom dragged icy outside and along the bridge towards the portal, "now go back to Baltor, I want none of your filth in this realm ever again" Bloom seethed. She then picked Icy up and threw her through the portal, Bloom stood there she took a couple of deep breaths then turned to face her people, they all bowed to her. "Arise!" Bloom shouted, the Vampires stood. "We will now fight with the people of the magical dimension against Baltor and his minions" she shouted to them, they cheered and clapped with approval. "Mother!" she heard Skylar shout as her and her brother broke away from the crowd and ran towards her. Bloom knelt and hugged them both, "is Queen Selena really gone" Leo whispered. Bloom looked him in the eye, "yes Leo she is gone"…..

Authors note: sorry bout the wait, hope you like this chappie and im about halfway through the next chapter for Spark of Life!


	6. New Leads

Baltor sat on his throne, he watched his men walk around the room occasionally talking to each other. He had made Tides his main base of operations, and since the Harmonic Nebula would not last much longer and Solaria and Erakylion were to well protected he could only sit and do nothing. He wished he went with Icy and the other two too wherever they were going, they had told him they had found a portal which led to another dimension. He was of course busy planning a strike on the HN, he just told them to go and report back. He was married to Icy and they had one child, a girl named Frostia she was 10. He then heard shouts from outside, they came closer and closer. Soon four men crashed through the door, two of them were carrying a stretcher. As they got closer the person on the stretcher came into view, Icy. He stood and ran over to her, they placed the stretcher on the wooden floor. Icy was a mess her hair had come out and was hanging over the edge of the stretcher, she had three huge gapeing holes through her thighs and stomach and she was covered in blood.

"Icy who did this?" he cried, taking her hand. She looked at him

"Bloom!" she whispered, but the silence in hall allowed everyone to hear. Cries of surprise and outrage broke through the silence,

"SHUT UP!" Baltor roared. Everyone did scared of what he would do to them. Icy whispered something he did not hear, "what was that?" he asked,

"Stormy, Darcy dead" she whispered tears flowing down her blood streaked face. He looked at her, she was the only woman he would ever love and he knew she would not make it.

"Where is the portal?" he asked urgently,

"I'm sorry my lord I have failed you" she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Nono Icy, ICY!" he yelled holding her in his arms, but she was gone. He looked around at the men staring in solemn silence, he looked back down at Icy he didn't realize on of his men slip out the door.

"Father?" a girls voice broke his thoughts and he looked up at Frostia his daughter, she had his hair coulor but Icy's eyes. As he moved to look at her he revealed Icy's corpse to her.

"MOTHER!" she screamed and ran to her mom's body, she was crying

"father why isn't she waking up?" she sobbed.

"She is gone Frostia" he explained, she looked at him tears staining her face.

"Mira!" he shouted, a plump raven haired woman broke away from the crowd.

"Take her to her room" he ordered, Mira nodded and wrapped her arm around Frostia's shoulders and with extrordinaray strength she heaved her up

"come on deary" she whispered kindly and lead Frostia out of the room. Baltor also stood, he nodded to a bunch of women who immeadiately ordered two men to carry the stretcher and led them out of the room. Baltor scanned the room regaining his composure, he would kill Bloom once and for all if it was the last thing he would ever do.

King Sky stared out of the window, he was in his war council room with the winx club and their husbands and Griffin, Saladin and Ms Faragonda.

"We cannot hold out much longer" he heard Riven say behind him, he had just arrived with his two kids Musa had stayed behind to coordinate the defences and evacuation.

"Baltor has overrun most of the planet", Sky turned back towards them

"so Solaria is so far untouched" he said turning to Brandon and Stella. Stella nodded,

"I have put a shield around the planet, the fairies of the population put power into it everyday so it is extremely powerful". Sky nodded and started to pace,

"any new leads on Bloom, Sky?" Flora asked softly. He froze

"no, not yet", just then the doors opened and a young man followed by two guards walked in. The young man was wearing Baltor's crest, the winx club stood. The man bowed to Sky and muttered

"my King",

"what news Oberoth?" Sky asked hurridly. Oberoth was Sky's most trusted spy, Oberoth was smiling

"it is very good news my lord".

"The Trix are dead" he said loudly waiting for the reaction and he was not disappointed.

"No way!" Sky said, gasps of surprise came from the Queens and the Kings just gaped.

"Who?" Sky whispered, Oberoth looked Sky straight in the eye

"Icy was the only one to make it back she said Bloom killed them". Skys eyes widened, the winx club stood and ran over to Oberoth and started bombarding him with questions,

"she died before Baltor could get anymore out of her" he shouted. The women fell quiet,

"well I guess we have a lead now" Riven said.

"Aye, we have" Brandon agreed.

Authors note: I know its short but hopefully the next one might be a bit more interesting! Please R&R.


	7. Missing Princessses

Bloom slowly woke to someone shaking her shoulder, opening her eyes fully she looked up. Sklar smiled down at her, Skylar was now eighteen.

"The raiding party just got back" Skylar whispered, Bloom was awake now. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, Skylar watched her mother go. Bloom looked back

"is Leo's team back yet?", Skylar shook her head. Bloom nodded, she eventually got changed into her purple dress, leaving her knee length auburn hair down and left the room. Skylar followed closely, she was wearing the normal death dealer garb, her long blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and armed only with a dagger. She too like her brother led raids on Baltor's army, she continued to follow her mother. The two eventually got to the armoury and practice areas, Maliks team were relieving themselves of their weapons and black trench coats.

"Report" Bloom ordered as she neared, the team bowed. Malik straightened up first

"we managed to eliminate the division that was being sent to Erakylion" he recounted

"Prince Leonardo?" Bloom asked, but just then the doors flung open. Leo entered the room followed by his own team, he headed straight to his mother and twin while his men went to Maliks men. Leo was about a couple inches taller than Skylar (that was the only thing that was noticeably different about each other), his short, blonde hair was spiked up, and just visible beneath his black coat was a crossbow.

"We got them all, they didn't even leave their camp" he said not even bothering with formalities. Queen Bloom nodded,

"I have other stuff I need to attend to" she said softly "good to see you all back safe and sound and sound" she gave her son a hug then left the room. Leo grimanced slightly as he moved his arm, Skylar caught this.

"Oh Leo what did you do" she fussed and herded him over to a chair, he sat down without a complaint he knew better than anyone to not mess with Skylar. She slipped his coat and shirt off, he gritted his teeth in pain.

"youch" she commented as she saw the deep gash on his shoulder,

"came right up behind me didn't even notice him" he explained winicing as Skylar put a wet cloth on the wound in a attempt to clean it.

"My, my Leo, losing your touch" she joked, he snorted

"haven't had much sleep lately, I'm either training or out raiding". Skylar looked wistfully at the doors her mother had just left through,

"I'm worried about her". Leo looked up at her,

"me too". True their mother hadn't been the same since Queen Selena's death and when she took the throne, she had become more distant.

"Do you think it might be something to do with our dad or her past?" Leo asked carefully looking her straight in the eye, Skylar moved uncomfortably under her twin's gaze. She moved away, then came back with needle and thread. She silently started to thread the skin back together, he didn't even flinch since he had had to have stitches many times. They knew nothing of their mother's past, she never spoke of it even when Selena was alive.

"I have no idea" she finally said as she finished stitching, Leo stood and retrieved his shirt and coat,

"come on lets get something to eat I'm starving" he said and slung his uninjured arm around her shoulders. She laughed and the two headed for the kitchens.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Princess Gwenyth woke to the sounds of banging on her door, she groaned.

"Up Gwen!" her mother's voice floated through the door,

"ok, ok im up!" she yelled back. She rolled out of bed, she made her way to her closet. Gwen slipped on a yellow spaghetti strap, floor length sun dress. She then walked to a nearby mirror, Gwen mostly took after her dad. She had waist length black hair and pale skin, but she had her mother's eyes, they were a emerald green, she was seventeen. She put her hair into two braids leaving her fringe falling into her eyes, smiling she left the room. Gwen looked around, her and her mother as well as Queen Musa, Techna, Layla and their children May, Techi and Lana had just arrived in Solaria a couple days ago. The castle was different than Erakylion's, but it was still very beautiful. She eventually made it to the dining room, everybody else was already there. She sat beside her life long friend, Prince Jaydon. He smiled at her as she sat

"mourning sleepy head", she waved him off. Since he was the son of the fairy of the sun and the moon he was up at daybreak so he was definitely a mourning person. Jaydon was atleast a head and a bit taller than her, he had brown hair which he had sitting like his dad's. And he was definitely the most handsome young man of nineteen in the magic dimension, she of course loved him but only as a brother. He laughed and continued to eat. Gwen looked at her mother sitting across from her, Queen Flora. She looked like something was bothering her, Queen Techna who sat beside Flora noticed it to

"Flora, I know you have your doubts about this but it could bring her back to us", Gwen knew that she was only getting the second half of this conversation.

"Get who back?" she asked quietly, Techna and Flora both looked at her.

"Bloom, Gwen" her mother answered, she heard Jaydon take a sharpe intake of breath. Gwen knew all about Bloom and her mysterious disappearance and that she was Jaydon's godmother, everyone at the table had grown silent.

"I have some business to attend to" King Brandon announced

"Jaydon, care to join?", Jaydon shook his head. Brandon nodded, he bent down and gave Queen Stella a kiss on the cheek then walked out. Jaydon leaned forward

"and how do expect to find her?",

"a spell" this time it was Stella who spoke.

"What spell?" Gwen asked looking at her mother, Techna passed her a small piece of paper. Gwen read it over,

"do you even know what it could do?" she said astounded.

"That's the problem, we created it so we have no idea what will happen" Queen Layla answered,

"but the amount of power.." Gwen said open mouthed.

"That's why we are all here" Queen Musa said gesturing to the winx club and the older girls including May and Lana who had their winx,

"hey!, what about me!" Sonja cried, Stella looked at her daughter

"Sonja you don't have your winx yet". Sonja pouted but remained quiet, Jaydon frowned.

"Does Uncle Sky know about this?" he whispered, Flora shook her head

"we did not tell him because we did not want to raise his hopes. Jaydon nodded,

"when will we perform this spell?" Gwen asked taking sip of her orange juice.

"Tonight" Musa said, Jaydon abruptly stood

"I'll go see what dad's up to" with that he left. Gwen shook her head and stood, she ran out of the room and down the hall. She finally caught up to him,

"I know you're sensitive about your godmother" she said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, the two there like that for about a minute

"hey, I wasn't kidding I was going to see my dad care to join" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Sure" she laughed, the two went in search of King Brandon. They found him in the war room, the King looked troubled. Jaydon went and stood beside his father,

"what's wrong dad?". Brandon looked up

"nothing's wrong, just puzzling", he then indicated to the table in front of him. Gwen ventured forward, and looked at the table. It showed a full size map of the eight planet-realms, Brandon placed a finger on a small moon beside Solaria. Immeadiatly in zoomed in on that planet,

"now there was a camp of Baltor's men here". He again placed his finger on a part of the planet, a photo came up.

"This just came in" he explained, Gwen looked at photo wide eyed. The tents were reduced to just their frames and were still had smoke rising from them, bodies were strewn all over, the grass was even burnt and charred.

"Sources say that they are black clad warriors, with powerful abilities and senses" Brandon sounded awed

"then they just disappear into the darkness, there have been many more reports of these attacks on Baltor's men". Jaydon nodded

"you remember that attack I led on another one of these camps?" he asked still looking at the photo, Brandon nodded.

"Well we had a little help" Brandon looked at his son again a eyebrow raised

"these warriors came, one actually saved my life, a woman" Jaydon explained

"she actually looked a bit like uncle Sky". Gwen looked back and forth between the two, Brandon nodded

"well lets hope they do not turn on us". Jaydon nodded, just then Flora entered the room

"Hey Flor!" Brandon greeted. She smiled, a lot of her friends still call her by her highschool nickname.

"Hello Brandon" she then looked at Gwen

"its time". Gwen strode towards the door, Jaydon followed beside her

"I'll come just in case" he whispered into her ear. The two followed Flora out into the grounds, it was dark so since Gwen was the fairy of light she made her self glow to give them light. The Solarian Palace had acres of forest area surrounding it, behind that was a high wall. They walked across the the grounds to the edge of the forest, not far in they found the Winx club, her father, King Nabu, Techi, May and Lana. Stella stepped forward "come Flora, Gwen its time to start the spell", silently the girls transformed. Gwen's enchantix looked like what tinkerbell wore, except her wings were larger and her hair was in a messy bun. May didn't have her enchantix because she was to young, her winx was a blood red boob tube and skirt connected by a small strip down the middle of her stomach, her hair was left down and she had a small ruby tiara hidden in her magenta hair, she followed her mothers footsteps and became a fairy of music. Lana, who was also to young to have her enchantix, wore a deep purple halter top and skirt and she had small angel wings, her dark brown hair was left down, she had a topaz tiara, she was the fairy of peace. The Queens enchatix were still the same, the women/girls made a circle and held hands, then they began chanting.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Skylar ate her small dinner in silence, her brother sat beside her talking to some of his friends. She caught a few of them eyeing her but she kept her eyes on the plate in front of her, finishing she stood and left the hall. She wandered aimlessly around the castle………

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"ask of me to bring back thee" Stella chanted

"the one who is missing the one who was lost" Layla continued

"bring back the princess who was taken from us" Musa followed

"take it from me what ever you need" Flora also chanted

"to bring back the lost princess!" Techna finished.

A portal was opening up in the middle of their circle…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Skylar froze just ahead of her a portal was opening…..

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They let each others hand fall and stood back, they were all smiling excitedly. Just then Gwen felt something pulling her, pulling towards the portal.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Skylar stared at it, but was shocked to find herself getting closer to it. She looked down her feet were sliding along the ground as if it were ice, she franticly tried to step away but she was still sliding along. For the second time in her life she was scared, she screamed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Soon the others realized what was happening to Gwen, Jaydon ran swiftly over to her grabbing her arm. He tried to pull her back, but she was still moving towards it dragging Jaydon with her. Helia ran over to them to pulling, Nabu came over to. She was getting closer, the girls created a convergance shield in front of the portal. Unfortunately she went straight through it, the portal closed up, she was gone. Flora fell to her knees and wailed in despair.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Leo heard a scream, he had only heard it once but he imeadiatly knew who it was. He smoked out of the hall, reappearing in a corridor. A portal was open and by the looks of it, Skylar was being pulled towards it.

"LEO!" she screamed, he created a force field in front of the portal (the twins had the powers as their mother but Bloom's way more powerful), she went straight through it, the portal closed up.

"No!" he roared and fell to his knees, Bloom smoked in beside him.

"What happened!" she ordered looking down at him,

"portal…..Skylar….gone.." was all he managed to say, Her eyes widened

"nononoNO!" she screamed the last word, she threw an energy ball straight through the wall beside her. Just then about a dozen Death Dealers smoked in

"your magesties" they bowed,

"the Princess has been taken!" she cried, many of the warriors gasped

"I want all available teams out there now!". They bowed once again then smoked out, Bloom was crying now. She placed a hand on her son's shoulder then smoked out, Leo just stared at the place where she had disappeared. There on the floor was her ring with the royal symbol on it, he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket then smoked out to join in the search for Princess Skylar.

Author's note: WOW! That was a long one, sorry bout the wait and length. Oooooh now whats gonnna happen where have the two princesses been sent to, you'll have to wait and see. Oh and thanks to all my faithful reviers for the comments!.


	8. Skylar is Found

Skylar cracked her eyes open, she looked around. She was lying on her back in what looked like a forest and it was night time. _Thank god for that _she thought to herself as she sat up, suddenly all the events from before came flooding back. She groaned and put her hand on her forehead,

"bloody hell" she mumbled. She looked around again, she couldn't sense any one or any danger around so she relaxed slightly. Finally she had enough energy to stand, she checked herself over. She had no injuries, but she was still very weak. Then she remembered, Leo put up a force field but when she went through it, it must've severely depleted her power making her vulnerable and weak.

"Damn it Leo!" she said out loud, just then ever sensitive hearing picked up footsteps. She spun around looking for a place to hide, finally she ran to a nearby tree she jumped (very high might I add) onto one of its branches. She then remembered her dagger, withdrawing it she sat ready just as a figure appeared through the thicket. She held her breath, the figure was male and tall and from what she could tell through the darkness he had dark hair. The man came to a halt just in front of the tree, she decided since she had no idea where she was or where she could go so she would just drop in and ask a few questions. Skylar readjusted her grip on the dagger, she stepped off the branch and landed in front of the startled man. She flicked the dagger to his throat

"who are you!" she demanded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jaydon wandered around the clearing where Gwen had disappeared only hours before, he looked back in the direction of the palace. Queen Flora had fainted so King Helia had carried her back, while the others remained to try and find some trace as where she had gone. Jaydon was the last to stay, he already missed his best friend. Although he thought she was beautiful he only cared for her like she was his sister, Jaydon stared at the exact spot where the portal had been. _Where the hell did she go _his thoughts were broken by a loud voice

"damn it Leo!", he looked in the direction of the voice and headed towards it. It wasn't far, he soon came to another clearing this one was smaller. He looked around, he could tell someone had been lying there. He then moved towards the edge of the clearing and to one of the larger trees, he looked around again. Just then a figure dropped from the tree, it held a dagger to his throat and demanded

"Who are you!". Jaydon just stared at what sounded like a her,

"none of your business" he retorted. She drew closer and into the light of the moon

"I know you" she whispered, Jaydon's eyes opened in recognition. It was the black clad warrior who had saved his life, her long blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail but some of it was falling out, but her eyes were different. They had been an electrifying blue during the attack but now they were a soft deep blue, she was wearing the normal black clothing and what seemed to be only armed with the dagger which was still currently pointing at his throat.

"And it would seem that you remember me to" she smiled, showing her teeth and he was shocked to see that four of them were pointed. She smirked

"now tell me what planet are we on?", Jaydon was confused

"how could you not know which planet you're on?".

"Just answer the question!" she hissed pressing the dagger onto his neck, seeing no harm he answered

"Solaria". She closed her eyes and her grip on her dagger loosened, she was very weak. Seeing his opportunity, he moved back and whacked the weapon out of her hand. Recovering from her moment of weakness, she punched him and dived for the knife. Jaydon grabbed her the waist and flung her away from the dagger, he managed to grab it and turn on the warrior. But she was gone, he looked around him trying to spot her when something landed on top of him, the woman was hitting his head and was trying to pull him to the ground, finally she grabbed his hair and pulled back. He cried out in pain as they both fell to the ground the knife flying out of his hand and into the dark woods, seeing as he had no weapon and neither did she, he kicked her off of him and raced to his feet. She had also, she went to kick him but he grabbed her foot and twisted her but as she spun around she kicked him. He let her go and stepped back, the woman darted over to the edge of the woods and came racing back dagger in hand. They were in the same position they were before,

"you are so lucky I can't use powers" she seethed. He put his hands up in defeat, during the battle in which she saved him she had used some awesome power.

"Ok, ok!" he whispered, she still held the dagger. Suddenly she spun around, brandishing the dagger. He raised an eyebrow, there wasn't anything there (or so he thought). Suddenly ten of these ghoul like creatures emerged from the dark surrounded them,

"oh no" he mumbled..

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Skylar held her dagger at his throat once again, man he could fight though she was weak she thought he actually might overpower and only two people had ever done that her mother and Leo. But she was still angry that he had knocked the dagger out her hand

"you are so lucky I can't use my powers" she seethed. She watched him carefully as he raised his hands,

"ok ok" she heard him whisper. Suddenly she heard light breathing from behind her, Skylar spun around pointing her weapon towards the trees. She watched carefully as ten horrible creatures appeared, she heard the prince behind her say

"oh no". She smirked, even in her weakened state this should be easy. She placed herself in between them and the prince, getting into a fighting stance. The closet creature lunged at her, she easily side stepped and then stabbed, it burst into dust. Suddenly all nine of them jumped at her, she expertly dodged, weaved and slashed, and slowly they burst one by one. Each strike was physically draining her, soon they were all gone. She turned her head to face the prince, she could tell that he was in awe. She looked to the sky, the sun was rising.

"Oh no!" she cried she could already feel the burning…

Jaydon watched as she finished them off, even though she was extremely weak. Her head turned to face him, then it hit him she was so beautiful but he knew that she was a vampire he had uncovered the secret of the black clad warriors. Just then she looked to the sky a look of pure horror came over her face,

"oh no" she cried he could she her hands burning. He ran over to her and picked her up and ran into the forest, one thing everyone knew was vampires were burnt to ashes in the sun. He ran to the closet place, it was an old cottage deep in the forest none went there anymore. The woman was now screaming in pain, he ran to the cottage he barged in. It was one room, it had a small kitchen, table and chairs, a fireplace and a bed. He placed her on the bed and threw the covers over her, then he rushed over the door. After closing that he pulled all the curtains shut, it was nearly pitch black. He strode over to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard, he eventually found the candles. He lit them, light swept across the room. The vampiress was still shaking under the blankets, he walked over to her. He knelt down beside her shaking form. He placed a hand on her shoulder through the blanket, "it's okay" he comforted. He slipped the blanket down, to reveal her scared face. He pulled it down further to see a really nasty burn down the side of her neck,

"none of my kind should have to go through what I just felt" she croaked. He nodded

"do you have anymore burns?" he asked, she nodded

"don't worry they will heal" she smiled painfully. He raised an eyebrow

"do you have a name?", she stared at him as if contemplating whether she could trust him or not

"Skylar" she whispered. He smiled

"I'm Jaydon", she smiled.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Authors note: Well there you go, thats where Skylar was whisked off to.

I was wondering if you could tell which is your fav chapter out of my stories Spark of Life and Immortal Life thanks!

XoXodouble-trouble-no1oXoX


	9. Where is Gwenyth?

Gwen groaned as she rolled onto her back, that hurt

Gwen groaned as she rolled onto her back, _that hurt! _she thought. She felt the awfully hard ground to find it wasn't soft grass but hard stone, she shot upright. She gasped, Gwen was sitting on the highest tower of a castle. She crawled to the edge and looked down, the castle was built on the edge of a cliff while beneath her was nothing except a lone bridge which went from the door to a swirling vortex. She looked to the sky, it was dark and the wind was blowing. Gwen looked at the vortex/portal again, 

"ok" she muttered to herself. She was still in her winx, but she didn't have much left she was so tired. She silently flew down a couple of stories and landed on a ledge, her winx outfit flickered. She clutched her side doubling over in pain, she gasped. She stayed like that for awhile then straightened up, she was still very high. Her winx flickered once again, _shit _she thought. She took a couple steps forward when she heard a whoosh behind her, she froze.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930 

Leo yawned (which he rarely did) as he exited the portal, there was no sign as to where that portal sent Skylar, his beloved sister. He was the last to arrive back, he smoked out then reappeared beside a sentry who had been hiding in the shadows on one of the castles many ledges. He managed to catch the man jump slightly as he appeared, he smiled "I'll take over watch you go get something to drink" if Skylar returned he wanted to be there. Not a couple minutes later he saw something move down the side of the castle, he jumped up a couple of ledges to get a closer look. It was a fairy, he was surprised no fairy had ever made it to this dimension. He watched as she doubled over in pain, _that's it _he thought before smoking behind her. He watched as she froze, he lent up against the wall with his arms crossed. She slowly turned.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Gwen slowly turned her head, behind her standing on the ledge was a young man with blonde hair which was spiked up and soft deep blue eyes. He wore black shirt and pants as well as a black trench coat, he was leaning on the castle wall with an amused look on his face. 

"Are you lost?" he asked, Gwen screamed out in fright and jumped back. She lost her balance, she teetered dangerously over the edge. The man's extremely quick reflexes grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, she pushed herself up against the wall breathing hard. She gave him a glare, 

"you scared the living daylights out of me". He continued to stare at her 

"may I repeat are you lost?", she looked at him suspiciously. 

"Maybe" she whispered, she knew something about him was familiar. 

"How did you find this place?" he moved closer, he was in clear view now. Suddenly in clicked, he was one of those mysterious yet dangerous warriors. She backed away, 

"back off buddy" she said firmly getting into a fight stance. He seemed taken aback by her sudden fierceness, but Gwen suddenly felt extremely weak. Her winx flickered for the last time and disappeared, and everything went black.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Leo leapt forward a caught her before she hit the ground, he straightened up with her in his arms. She was now in a yellow dress, her raven hair was cascading over his arm. He just stared at her for while, he shook his head. He wanted to know how she got here, he couldn't reveal her to the others, they'd kill her. Leo brought the unconscious woman closer to his chest, he smoked out then appeared on the balcony on his room. He silently walked into his room which was pitch black, he placed her on the bed then lit a lamp. He disappeared and smoked into the kitchens where maids and cooks were scurring about, he grabbed some food the smoked back to his room. She was still sleeping, he sat down on a nearby chair and waited.

1234567891011121131415161718192021222324252627282930

Gwen open her groggy eyes, her eyes soon lost their blurriness. She was in a room she had never been in, Gwen looked around she spotted the man which she had 'met' on that ledge. She slowly sat up, the man looked up. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, 

"ok, I guess" she mumbled. 

"Where am I?" she rubbed her eyes, he seemed to hesitate. She looked at him more closely, her eyes widened as she reconised him, well sort of. He was one of them mysterious warriors uncle Brandon was puzzled over, 

"you're one of them black warriors" she whispered then quickly sat up pulling the covers up with her. His eyes widened 

"is that what your people are calling us?" he laughed, Gwen had to admit his was kinda cute but he seemed familiar. But then she saw the teeth, _vampire teeth!_. She shot out of the bed, 

"you're a vampire!" she accused pointing at him. He continued to smile 

"why yes that's what we black warriors are", she still remained where she was. He sighed 

"geez we don't drink human blood", her face scruched up in disgust 

"then what do you drink?". He shook his 

"you don't want to know", she nodded and sat back down on the bed. 

"Do you have a name?" he asked his brilliant blue eyes stared into her emerald ones, 

"G.Gwenyth" she stuttered looking at her hands in her lap she cursed her shyness which she had inherited from her mother. He smiled kindly 

"that's a beautiful name", Gwen once again looked down letting her black hair cover her blushing face, 

"my name is Prince Leonardo" he said getting up and bowing. Her head snapped up 

"prince?" she looked at him eyes wide, 

"don't worry you don't need to be all formal" he said quickly. She sighed with relief, 

"well I have some business to attend to" he said as he headed to the door 

"oh and don't leave the room, the other vampires don't really like having humans especially magical beings here so just get some sleep". She smiled and nodded but on the inside she was kind of worried, he shut the door behind him. She looked around, the walls were a navy blue and the carpet and furniture was black and very modern looking. There was two doors on one wall which she guess was the wardrobe and bathroom, she looked at the bedside table to find a plate of food. She smiled and helped herself, while thinking of a way to get back to Erakylion. Shaking her head she laid back down pulling the blankets up to her chin, she soon fell asleep.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Leonardo walked briskly back down towards the main hall, he hoped to make it down to the armoury before he saw his mother. But to no avail, she and her entourage of death dealers burst through the main doors making quite the dramatic entrance. Her eyes soon fell upon him, she made a beeline to him. Leo stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited for her, soon enough she was standing in front of him giving him a hard stare the one she used when he was a boy that made him fess up to whatever mischief he had done. He looked his mother in the eye, she wore a deep purple long-sleeved lace shirt and black leather pants. Her long auburn hair was done in a beautiful bun, Leo stood up straighter. 

"Any word?" he asked stiffly, her gaze wandered away from him 

"we have no idea where she was sent to" she mumbled which was rare for her. He nodded 

"well I best be off things to do" with that he turned back towards the Training rooms. For some reason things had gotten awkward between him and his mother, which made him very uncomfortable. He continued to ponder it while his feet took him to the armoury which was empty, he took a woman death dealer set of clothing one that looked the size of Gwen. He the smoked back to his room, he found the fairy sound asleep. He smiled and placed the clothing on the end of the bed, he looked at her again. He had to admit she was very beautiful, a strand of her raven hair fell into her face. He instinctively reached out and brushed it back, he quickly brought his hand back._ That was weird_ he thought to himself, he sat down on the chair. It didn't take long for exhaustion to take over and he fell asleep.

1234567891011121314151617181920121222324252627282930

Authors note: Sorry bout the wait my interent was mucking up so I couldn't get on. Hope u like it


	10. History

Jaydon yawned as he sat up, in his bed in the castle

Jaydon yawned as he sat up, in his bed in the castle. He had a thousand things racing through his head, Skylar had explained some things like how she'd gotten to Solaria and sort of why she was so weak. He rolled out of bed then did thirty push ups, after that he went for a shower. He slipped on a white singlet and a loose pair of jeans and headed down to breakfast, he'd go see Skylar later since she would be asleep because of the sun. The dining room was silent, only his little sister sat at the table. She was reading a magazine, while at the same time eating toast.

"Mournin" he said cheerily as he took the seat opposite her, she waved in reply never taking her eyes away from that magazine. He shook his head then grabbed himself some toast. After a very uneventful breakfast he decided to take a wander around the castle, nearly all of Solaria's populace had been evacuated. So it was extremely quiet, he didn't run into anybody. Jaydon's feet soon took him to the library, the librarian had been one of the first to go to Erakylion with Solaria's most sacred books.

He entered and stopped, he looked around. In Solaria books and reading isn't everybody's number one priority, since his mother took the throne Solaria had become the top fashion planet. So there wasn't a wide variety of books, suddenly he thought of something that would be interesting to research. He headed towards the area which had the oldest and dustiest books, there were no windows in this part of the library. Luckily he was able to do one thing magical, he could glow somewhat if he wanted to. He concentrated and he could feel his skin warm abit, he was glowing enough to be able to read. He read the spines, after what seemed like hours he found the books he wanted. He pulled four volumes from their place, he carried them back to a table he'd seen earlier. He dropped them on the wooden surface which caused a whole heap of dust to blow up, he coughed and tried to wave some of it away as he read the title of the first volume _The Magical History of Earth_. Stella had told him about these books, the young fairy princess of earth brought them with her as Earth was the first planet taken by the witches, Princess Blometia escaped with her body guard to Sparx after that no one knew where she disappeared to. He sat down and began to read, near the end of the third volume he came up with something.

_A woman of superior abilities and power comes to the village at night gorging on huiman blood and turning them. She spread like a plague throughout the world turning it into darkness, the vampires knew no end or boundries. King Jacklerus fights them with earths armies..._

The rest of the book talked about the many battles that earth fought against the vampires, the topic reappeared in the fourth book.

_We are nearing an end to the Blood Wars, one side wanting to conquer the other wanting to decimate. The Earthlings soon strike victory on the final battle field, the Queen of Earth defeats the King of the vampires along with her own life. Oueen Selena was bitten by the King before he died. After this the vampires lost their most powerful warrior and the Earthlings lost their most powerful spellcaster, the battle turned against them the Earthlings had nearly defeated them when Queen Selena raises both hands to the sky she radiates her beauty and her newfound power, with a bright light the army of the enemy disappeared leaving the earthlings in mid fight. After the loss of their Queen the royal family was shattered the land was war torn, the Earthlings attempted to rebuild. On the day of Princess Blometia's coronation the witches.._

Jaydon finished reading the last book, he read a lot of interesting stuff like their heightened senses and abilities. No wonder she heard those creatures and he didn't, he slammed the book shut and rubbed his eyes. He put the books back and left the library, it was dark outside. He smiled and headed out into the grounds, he found his levabike and rode it into the forest it wasn't long until he reached the cottage. There wasn't any light on inside and the curtains were shut, he walked up to the door and knocked. "It's Jayden!". The door cracked open, he could just see Skylars eyes. Once she saw him she opened it wide enough to let him through. He slipped inside, nothing looked different except there were more candles.

"You hungry?" he asked turning to her, She had taken off her coat and she had left her hair down it reached her hip. She shook her head and sat on the bed. Something puzzled him though, she got badly burnt yesterday now there was barely a mark.

"Told you they'd heal" she laughed as she caught him eyeing her, he blushed and looked at his feet.

"Why won't you come to the castle?" he asked

"you'd be a lot more comfortable".

"I told you before, I can't you're people aren't supposed to know what we really are" she said calmly picking up her coat

"now I have to go". He smiled

"there is no way you're gonna get out of the palace grounds since Princess Gwenyth disappeared last night security's to tight" he explained

"and you're to weak to do that poofing thing…".

"Smoking" Skylar cut in, Jaydon waved his hand

"whatever, otherwise you would've done that by now". Skylar growled in frustration cause she knew he was right, He genuinely felt sorry for her.

"Look, stay here for awhile till things calm down or till you're stronger" he offered. She smiled

"thanks" once again placing her coat on the bed. They stood there for awhile it was quite awkward.

"Did I hear you pull up on a levabike?" she asked breaking the silence "yea she's a beauty" he said happily

"wanna see?". She nodded and smiled excitedly as he led her outside.

1234566789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Leo stretched and yawned as he opened his eyes, he looked over towards the bed to find it empty. He was up on his feet in a flash extremely alert. He then heard the light splash of water coming from the bathroom the door was slightly ajar. Leo moved closer and knocked on the door

"yes!" he heard Gwen answer. He gave a sigh of relief but when he knocked the door had gone a bit more open. He caught a glimpse of Gwens entire back as she stood up in the bath, he looked away before he saw anything too bad. His face was like a beetroot when Gwen opened the door wearing _his _bathrobe. He gulped, she looked a lot better then she did the other day. Her hair was wet and plastered onto her face and her emerald eyes were shining. He cleared his throat

"I got this for you" he squeaked as he strode to the bed and returned with the death dealer garb. She smiled

"thanks" she then closed the door. He took a deep breath, he had had many girlfriends and he was very comfortable around them I mean very comfortable. But for some reason he felt very nervous around Gwen which kind of scared him. She soon reappeared wearing the clothes her Black hair was in a long plait.

"I would take you to the portal but its too heavily guarded at the moment" he explained plonking himself on the bed. Gwen nodded

"so you're people seem to have the right idea about keeping themselves hidden". Leo nodded

"it's been like this for centuries but most of the younger vampires don't know much because the people here don't like to talk about the past". Gwen looked shocked but soon her face returned to that of content.

"Come let me show you around" he said and gave her a ridiculously low bow. She laughed

"alrighty". He linked arms with her

"now don't talk or do anything to show you're teeth because they'll notice you don't have vampire teeth", she nodded and they smoked out. They reappeared in a empty room. Gwen try to shake off the weird feeling she got from the smoking Leo just laughed.

"You get used to it" she nodded and the two exited the room. Gwen stared in awe at the the beautiful castle as he showed her around. She saw over two hundred vampires most dressed in the medieval old way of earth. Leo led her towards the death dealer headquarters. But when he got there he was called over to one of the newer additions to their ranks since he was having troubles firing a crossbow. Gwen followed silently not even daring to open her mouth. She watched as he showed the young vampire how to hold the weapon but something else caught her eye. She walked away towards a pile of weapons she smiled (without showing her teeth). Leo aimed and fired the crossbow it hit the target in the shape of a man exactly where the heart would be. The new recruit whose name he found out was Lileth looked at him with awe. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past him and broke his in two and embedded itself in the middle of the target. Everyone in the room froze no one dared challenge the Prince. Leo looked around to find the culprit. But instead he found Gwen standing there with an old bow (which actually looked pretty modern) with a smirk on her face. His mouth dropped _SHE FIRED THAT!_. Leo looked back and forth between the target and Gwen. Gwen strode towards him holding two more arrows taunt. She once again fired, the two arrows hit just either side of her first shot. Gwen gave him another one of her smirks, He smiled and shook his head.

"Looks like I've been challenged!" he shouted to his men. A cheer arose from the crowd. Gwen's face dropped as he said that and she went red. Now it was Leos turn to look smug. He turned around and fired another arrow dead into the centre of the target. _Theres noway she can get again _he thought. Gwen stepped closer and set three arrows in her bow. Leos eyes widened. She fired with complete accuracy. One arrow hit the middle of the targets head another split Leos shot into and was now where his was and another hit the target right at the fork of the targets legs. Gwen cocked her head the side then smiled at Leo. Everyone was silent. Leo just stood there shocked

"Ho..how?" he spluttered. Just then the room burst into cheers for Gwen. Leo looked around and smiled nodding his head in defeat. The two left the training room and once out of sight Leo smoked them back to his room.

"How did you do it?" he asked quickly as soon as the reappeared. Gwen looked at him then wandered over to the bed.

"One of my enchantix attacks is the arrow of light so I've got to be good at firing arrows" she explained turning to him arms crossed. His eyebrows raised as he got closer. He was really close now their lips almost touched. Just then someone banged on the door.

"Prince Leonardo your mothers asking for you!" it was Miranda.

"I'll be down in a sec" he shouted back. The two took a step back from one another both red.

"I'll be back soon" he whispered as he smoked out. Gwen took a deep breath _wow that was close_. Feeling tired she lay down on the bed and fell asleep thinking of home.

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930

Authors note: WOW that was a long one not one of my best chapters but its ok and sorry bout the wait my interent has been stuffing up but my lovely dad has kindly fixed it for me so I'll be updating again soon!


	11. Bite me!

Jaydon found himself on his back once again Skylar straddling him. This was the ninth time and he was getting tired of her kicking his ass every time. To keep herself entertained Skylar had offered to teach him some more fighting moves. He had at first declined but she had insisted so he relented. Now he was regretting it as she kept winning. Not once had he overpowered her neither had he managed to connect a hit. She was too fast and agile, not to mention strong. Now red in the face he stared at her angrily, but she just laughed and rolled off him. She could barely stand she was laughing so hard. He stood and got in a ready stance. Skylar calmed a bit and raised an eyebrow

"care to try again Princeling". Without prompting he swung a kick but she ducked and spun kicking his legs from under him. Using years of experience he managed to flip over and land on his feet. Not giving her a break he attacked again and again she managed to dodge. This went on for another five minutes till something changed. She was tiring! The vampire was getting tired. The weakness worked quickly and she could barely stand let alone hit him properly. He stopped and helped her stay upright. Without a sound against this movement he led her to a stump and helped her sit.

"What is it now?" he asked worriedly, she shook he head and tried to stand but swayed and sat back down again.

"It is the lack of 'food' and the hunger" she could barely speak

"it weakens me more and more everyday". He knew exactly what kind of food and ignored the queasy feeling in his stomach.

"I told you, you could hunt" he was now keeping her upright. Skylar shook her head

"vampires put a tonic in the… 'food' that stops the hunger for awhile otherwise we are never satisfied" she explained

"if I was to eat now without the tonic I would have to eat and eat and I can't bring myself to do it".

"You have to Skylar otherwise you will die, you have gone without blood for two weeks" he was angry

"don't starve yourself because of me!" She looked him square in the eye

"if I do I could catch 'blood lust'" she whispered wincing. Jayden looked at her questioningly,

"when a vampire drinks untainted blood they could go into 'blood lust' and then they would drink any blood, they would need it, they would kill even their best friend for it". Jaydon was shocked but he knew she needed blood

"do you know how to make the tonic? She shook her head.

"I'm taking you to the castle" he went to pick her up she dodged him and fell to the ground.

"No, no, no castle" she groaned. The prince sighed and squatted next to her

"there I can take better care for you". She shook her head clutching her stomach she winced in pain and yelled out. Her scooped her up and carried her back to the cottage. Lighting a candle after he placed her on the bed he stared out the open curtain into the night sky judging it would be dawn soon. He looked back at Skylar who was sitting up blinking and shaking her head.

"You can stay here but as soon as you get really bad I'm taking you to the palace" he warned she merely nodded and laid back down. Jaydon sat on the edge of the bed

"why are you trying so hard to help me?" she whispered almost laughing. He thought about that, he had believed that he was doing this to repay for saving his life but now he wasn't sure why he was doing all this.

Skylar watched as he went into his deep thoughts she'd watched him do this a couple of times and it always interested her how he kept such focus. She had always thought he was quite handsome and funny and anything else you could think of. Her stomach gave a sharp pain which made her cringe. This she saw broke Jaydon from his thoughts as he reached out placed a hand on her arm

"you ok?" "I'm fine" she waved him off but he did not believe her, she could tell. The vampire princess was so hungry, it felt like she was eating herself. Without thinking she sat up and stared at a surprised Jaydon but then another searing pain came from her stomach it was much worse than the others. Her scream ripped through the air and Jaydon leapt over and held her as the pain increased. For once in her life she started to cry as the pain engulfed her. She felt him kiss the top of her head, which only lessoned the pain a fraction. Soon it finished and the vampiress knew she would not last much longer she needed to return to her people. But with Baltor fast approaching the guard had been doubled and it was nigh impossible to get OUT of the castle. She then remembered Jaydon's muscled arms around her and how protected she felt which of course was a shock to her.

"You okay?" he asked, concern actually shook his voice. She merely nodded, Jaydon was not convinced

"how much longer?" Skylar knew what he was asking, how much longer will she live?

"Won't last the day.." she panted she was basically floating. Jaydon was frantic, he couldn't let her die.

"Is there any sort of blood that you can drink without getting 'blood lust'?" he watch her closely as she just looked at him but in her eyes she was hiding something

"tell me Skylar!" he ordered. She closed her blue eyes

"human…." She said barely above a whisper, she knew what he was going to do next. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt and offered his wrist to her

"drink go on!". She turned away

"I can't, I can't" she said close to pleading he turned her face to look at his wrist. "It could save your life!" he said she simply shook her head

"come on!". She opened her eyes fierce

"don't tempt me!" she almost shouted he was taken aback

"if I start I probably won't be able to stop!". She was crying now it was breaking his heart.

"You can I know you can please just do it!" he said softly. Her eyes suddenly showed the hunger she was feeling and it was almost a force that knocked him back. Her long slender fingers wrapped themselves around his upper arm and hand then hesitantly she lowered her head to his wrist. She gave him a look as hoping him to tell her to stop. Getting nothing she closed her eyes as her lips connected with his flesh. He felt her pointed teeth glided over the soft spot which made him shudder with pleasure. That's when she bit. He almost jerked his hand back but he soon calmed and felt his precious blood be sucked out.

Skylar couldn't believe how good he tasted. She couldn't bring herself to stop the taste was so delicious. Jaydon wobbled but managed to stay upright, he was losing strength with every drop of blood that left his body. She had to stop otherwise she would kill him. A battle waged in her between her vampire half and her human half. Soon the human part won and Skylar ripped herself from him. The two both cried out in pain and fell back. Silence crept in, the only sound was their haggard breathing. Skylar sat up and crawled over to him. She lightly shook him

"Jaydon please wake up!" she whispered. The colour had gone from his cheeks and she feared she had drunk too much. Slowly and laboriously he opened his honey eyes which stared, unfocused at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly which he merely nodded. The princess helped him sit up shaking his head he turned to her

"feel any better?". She sat for a moment and thought. Most of her former strength had returned but it would not last but one thought made her smile.

"Let it be a comfort for you to know you taste so much better than cow's blood!" she laughed at his shocked expression. Regaining her composure she helped him up and led him to the door she opened the door to see that the sun was just about to rise from the treetops. He looked at her but there was something different in his eyes.

"I think I just figured out why I want to help you" he whispered staring at her, she couldn't but blush. The candle light flickered across her face illuminating her elegant but soft face and giving her fair hair the color of a deep gold.

"What's that?" she asked innocently stepping closer her blue orbs never leaving his own. With another step he closed the covered the space between them and crashed his lips to hers. She seemed shocked at first but then seemed to melt into him her arms wrapped around his neck. Soon the top of the sun started to rise and Skylar backed away from his loving embrace and behind the cover of the door.

"Go" she whispered, he reached out and touched her face which she grabbed and kissed his palm. He smiled and left. Sitting on his leva bike he sped back to the palace.

Jaydon spent the day wandering about the castle humming happily to himself. He greeted everyone he passed and they gave him odd looks. His odd behavior even reached his mother who knew exactly what had happened. Her boy had found a lady friend. But who?. Most of the girls his age had left for Erakylion but then again he was always out at night in those woods. She wanted to find out who so she went in search for her son but him conked out on his bed snoring. She laughed quietly to herself before leaving him to sleep.

Jaydon woke feeling ecstatic, the sun would be down soon and he would see Skylar. He got dressed super fast and headed towards the entrance of the palace. On his way down he saw his mother standing on her favorite balcony. Ignoring his want of seeing Skylar he walked towards his mom. She knew he was coming she always did

"going out again tonight?" she asked sweetly, she used this tone whenever she wanted to know something.

"Yes" he answered standing beside her. He shared his mom's love for this balcony, it had a wonderful view of Solaria's capital Solara. The sun was halfway gone and his mother loved this time of day.

"So who is she?" she asked out of the blue. He was unsettled by the question who the hell did she know!.

"There isn't anybody ma!" he said defiantly which caught her attention

"my we are defensive" she laughed and Jaydon mentally kicked himself. Knowing she wouldn't get anything out of him she remained quiet but soon the had a wonderful conversation. Soon the sun was gone and the cities lights were on.

"Its so quiet" Jaydon whispered, you wouldn't think that they were right in the middle of war.

"It the quiet before the storm" she whispered. Something caught Jaydon's eye, it looked like a comet wreathed in flame.

"That's odd!" Stella said beside him, she walked closer to the edge staring at it intently he was close behind her. It did not stop and it was heading towards the forest. But it would rebound from the shield and they would be safe. He watched as the flame came closer to the shield. It hit it but it did not stop but it broke the shield. He watched as it lowered and now he was panicked. Stella ran back inside and hit a button. An alarm blared, it rebounded over the city and he knew that it did reach the other cities too.

"We're under attack, Baltors broken through!" The queen shouted as the men appeared below her underneath the balcony

"get the civilians and yourselves to the evacuation ships!". They ran to follow her orders. He watched in horror as the flame landed in the forest and the trees were now ablaze.

"It's enchanted fire! There's no stopping it!" Stella screamed and she turned to find Sonja running towards them

"Come mama we must flee!" she cried and grabbed her mothers hand. Jaydon looked back to the forest and he remembered. _SKYLAR!_.

Authors note: I am so so sorry about the wait and there another chapter on the way please forgive me. And sorry about the wait for Spark of life's next chapter but I'm struggling for ideas and to FloraxHelia, your puppy eyes worked and now I'm working really hard on it! Peace out!.


	12. Loving Masquerade Balls!

Gwen sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror

Gwen sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight there was to be a masquerade ball in honor of the vampire Queen's birthday. Once she had found out about she had begged and begged Leo to let her go and finally he had relented. Then he had left this dress and mask for her with a note saying he would come get her at seven. And she had to admit this dress was gorgeous, Leo had a good sense of fashion for a guy. It was red and made of silk, it was a v neck and back with gold beads decorating it. The mask was red to match the dress and had the gold beads along with some red feathers out the side of it. She had put her raven locks into an lovely bun which had pieces of falling into her face. Sighing again she walked back to the bad and sat on it. It was now 6:55 and from her three weeks here she had discovered that the vampire prince was never late. She had know idea about him she was just so confused. She had feelings for him she knew that but what kind she was utterly oblivious. Just then the man in question popped in literally. He was dressed in a suit ha! She had to remember to tease him about it. His blonde hair was not spiked like it normally was but it seemed he made an effort to at least brush it but it maintained its messy look and his bright blue eyes were looking her up and down. He was absolutely handsome, she stood but his eyes followed her. She could feel the heat of a blush as it creeped up.

"You look…….beautiful" he managed to whispered. Now she was sure she was completely red.

"Here this is for you" he said handing the princess a red fan with gold tassels. She looked curiously up at him

"Its to hide your mouth when you speak so you can actually be sociable" he laughed nervously.

"Come!" he held out his arm which she gladly slipped her own through. Gwen once again experienced the effects of smoking (how ironic does that sound) she absolutely hated it but she was getting used to the feeling. They found themselves in front of the great halls doors which had been thrown wide open and it was practically bursting with finely dressed vampires. The atmosphere was amazing. There was music playing with a small band and there were many couples dancing. Tables lined the edge of the room laden with food and drinks, she knew at once she would go thirsty tonight. They entered and made their way through the chatting vampires. Many of the females gave her glares which she assumed she got because she was with the prince. Suddenly she felt elated they were jealous of her. But it soon turned to nervousness when she found a couple of the men eyeing her. Finally they stopped at a group which she recognized as the Queens three bodyguards and part of the high command. Malik, Miranda and Oliver, Leo gave them a warm greeting while they also gave her one as well.

"Is my mother in the room" Leonardo asked, Malik nodded and Leo turned to her.

"Stay here and out of trouble" he whispered hastily in her ear before disappearing into the crowd. Now she was panicked, she was surrounded by vampires who would kill her if they knew or found out who she really was. Following her Aunt Stella's lesson she flicked open her fan and covered her mouth. She watched closely as Oliver whispered something in Miranda's ear it must have been funny because she was laughing very hard. No one could miss their closeness but the moment was ruined by another female vampire. She was a red haired beauty I must say wearing a deep green dress, she grabbed Oliver's hand and started to pull him away. That bitch! Was all Gwen could think of. Could that whore not see the way Miranda and Oliver were looking at each other. Eventually Oliver left with the red head leaving Miranda there alone. Taking some pity Gwen wandered over to her side keeping the fan up

"how could you just let her do that?" Gwen asked. Miranda barely moved her head to indicate that she heard her. Finally she sighed and looked up.

"Its his choice, it's the vampire way but of course you wouldn't know now would you human" she whispered the last word. Gwen froze and held her breath she had been found out! Her eyes frantically swept the room looking for exits but Miranda spoke again

"don't worry we won't say anything".

"We!" Gwen tried to act there was nothing wrong but she knew was failing badly.

"Malik, Oliver and I" Miranda was acting as if she didn't care

"you're too easy, you don't smell like a vampire and you don't act like one and you never speak in front of people". Gwen was shocked and her face definitely showed it, the death dealer just laughed

"if you're as old as us three are you senses become very strong so don't worry none will notice the smell". Gwen calmed down slightly but the tension remained. The fairy of light was extremely uncomfortable but the vampire seemed unfazed. They stood there for awhile and Miranda was the first to break the ice.

"You're lucky you know" she whispered, Gwen jumped at the sound of her voice.

"How so?" she asked,

"Leos a death dealer who are trained to rarely show their emotions" she explained.

"I've only seen him open up to his sister and his mother but it seems you bring it out in him". Miranda nodded her brown haired head to two people in the crowd. She recognized one of them immediately as Leo but the other was a woman. This was another red head but she looked only a bit older than the other. She wore an elegant blue sparkle dress which had a train that followed behind her. Something about her just entranced her but she swore that she had seen this woman before. But before she could ponder it longer the woman disappeared and Leo was heading straight for her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked concerned, she only nodded and turned back to Miranda and now Malik who had just come to stand beside his friend.

"They know" she whispered, Leo looked at the two with a questioning look. He stepped over to them and they entered into a quiet little conversation of their own. Gwen knew at that moment she was not needed so she turned back to the dance floor and was amazed at how good these vampires were. Her aunt Stella had given her dance lessons where she danced with Jaydon. Stella had said that Gwen was quite talented and she should do competitions but the flower princess had no want for attention she hated it. But she started to panic when one of the male vampires broke away from his friends and headed towards her. She knew that Leo had spotted the movement to and was now heading towards her. But he wasn't fast enough for the handsome man before her was not Leo. This vampire looked to be a bit older than Leo but his hazel eyes seemed to be very wise. His raven hair sat neatly on his head and his teeth were a pearly white.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a strong British accent, and he bowed low holding his hand out for hers. She was unsure of what to do, she looked for Leo but the crowd had gotten denser around them so she couldn't find her prince. _Her_ prince. That actually sounded good. But the vampire still stood in front of her looking at her expectantly. Saying no and being impolite were not her strong points. Slowly and attentively she placed her hand in his and he lightly pulled her to the dance floor. He silently took the fan from her hand and placed it on a nearby table and continued on.

Leo managed to squeeze through the crowd that had so conveniently had momentarily blocked his view of Gwen and Vrael bowing to her in the fashion of asking her to dance. He groaned when he saw Gwen all ready for the music to start. He started to panic what if Vrael found out he would definitely have a midnight snack. He was such an idiot for letting her come tonight. He spotted Hepaysis, he had had a fling with her last year and she was constantly making moves on him. He groaned, he was going to regret this. He jogged over to the blonde bombshell of a vampire and quickly bowed. He heard her giggle and place her hand in his. With out hesitation he pulled her onto the dance area where everyone was waiting. Suddenly the violins and strings started to play. Slowly they started to dance. He knew he was very good but he hated it he never danced. He saw a couple of surprised faces as they twirled past. This dance was a favorite dance among vampires and he was worried that Gwen would not know it so he glanced at her and he was shocked. She was a beautiful dancer executing all the steps perfectly he even saw her smile and giggle without revealing her teeth _good girl_. His eyes did not leave her and Hepaysis was getting quite annoyed as she said it many times.

Bloom was extremely bored and depressed. There had been no reports or sightings of Skylar in any of the reconnaissance teams and she was worried. She had been out there searching everyday along with Leo who seemed very distracted of late. She swirled the blood around in her goblet listening absently to others conversations but one statement caught her attention. "Look Prince Leonardo is dancing!". She looked up with a confused look _Leo's dancing!_. She stood from her throne and soon found Leo dancing with that tramp Hepaysis. But she observed that his focus was not on the blonde but on another couple. It was Vrael and a vampire woman she did not know. She stared at the woman she had dark raven hair that she believed looked like Helia's but she could not see her face because of course she was wearing a mask. She also realized that the girl was glancing at Leo as well and she smiled this was interesting.

Gwen kept nodding or shaking her head to Vraels question since he figured out early she doesn't talk. She kept looking at Leo who's eyes were boring into her. Finally it came to the part where they swapped partners and thankfully Leo was there.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly she couldn't believe it she was shaking! She nodded and Leo pulled her closer to him as they danced. She reveled in the feeling of his arms around her as they danced. But soon came the time that she had to twirl back to Vrael. She gave Leo a pleadingly look which he mirrored. And once again she was in the arms of a stranger as he lead he lead her around the dance floor. She did not like the look he gave her. She did not look him in the eyes but stared at Leo who was now staring daggers at Vrael who did not notice. She endured his stares long enough till they swapped partners again. She sighed with relief when she reached Leo. He was still glaring at Vrael

"I don't like the way he looks at you" he whispered. Then it hit her, he was _jealous. _

"You are so jealous" she said pointedly. He shook his headed but she swore that he was blushing. He looked into her eyes and they didn't leave. Unbeknownst to them they had basically taken the dance floor as they had begun some beautiful dancing. The chemistry between could not be mistaken as they did lifts and twirls. The other couples had stopped to watch as the moved gracefully.

Bloom watched still smiling, they were beautiful dancers and they never took their eyes away from the others. But a thought made a frown appear on her beautiful face. The girl seemed familiar to her even though the Queen had never seen her before. Shaking the thought away she returned her focus to her son and his mysterious partner.

The music was now louder and faster as they did some lifts and amazing moves. The melody started to slow and so did they. Finally it stopped but neither let go but the loud applause woke them from their reverie and their arms whipped to their sides. The whole hall seemed to be looking at them and Gwen blushed and she almost laughed when she saw Leo blushing somewhat as well. The crowd parted to reveal the woman Gwen had seen before. She was clapping as well but she stood on the small platform where the throne lay and that's when Gwen figured it out. The red-haired woman was the Queen and Leo's mother. Leo took her hand and led her towards the Queen and the vampires returned to the festivities. They bowed politely but the Queen walked towards them. She was smiling and almost laughing.

"Leo I didn't know you could dance" she joked, Leo groaned for he knew that he was in for teasing later. So he decided to change the subject

"Mom this is Gwen". Gwen curtseyed and he saw his mother look into the younger girl's eyes and she seemed to be surprised. Gwen looked very uncomfortable under the vampire Queen's gaze. Bloom finally shook her head

"I'm sorry for my rudeness Gwen, it is lovely to meet you". Leo was still curious about the look his mom had given Gwen.

"Well go and enjoy yourselves" she ordered with a smile and shooed them away. Leo lead Gwen through the party and out into a courtyard. It was beautiful and deserted. She followed him as they went deeper into the garden till they came to a small area where a stone bench lay. But there was also a view over the cliff which was amazing she walked closer and looked into the sky she felt Leo come up behind her.

"Beautiful isn't it" he whispered she nodded but she was concentrating on the hand that now sat on her lower back. She had known him for a couple weeks and she had feelings for him, that dance just confirmed it. She was in love with a vampire!.

"Gwen…?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"Gwen we have to find a way to get you out of here that was a close call back then" he was dead serious. He hated to admit it but he was definitely jealous back then and he was oddly protective of her. He loved her eyes, her hair, her voice, he loved her! And he would not watch her be eaten by his comrades. She seemed hurt by this and looked away

"what if I wanted to stay" she said so softly that even his vampire hearing struggled to hear it. He was shocked, she wanted to stay!.

"Be rational Gwen you can't stay here!" he said a little to angrily. She was crying now as she strode away from throwing her mask to the floor.

"Gwen please I only want you to go because….." he couldn't bring himself to say it. Just then it started to rain lightly, she swung back to face him her red eyes bored right through him and their were tears falling and mixing with the rain. "Because what? What Leo?" she shouted her face looked hurt. He opened his mouth then shut it then rain started to get harder

"I …I …" he was stuttering he couldn't believe it. She shook her head and turned around and she was walking away from him. This was it he had to say those words

"I love you!" She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face him.

"I love you" he repeatable getting comfortable with them now. He saw a gleam in her eye which he saw up close as she ran and threw herself on him, her lips connecting with his own. The stayed like that for awhile before he broke for air. The rain was pounding down now but still she smiled.

"I love you to" she whispered. He beamed and claimed her lips once again.

The two arrived back in the hall soaking wet and laughing. The hall was quieter now than it had been but none were tired. A servant brought them towel which they wiped their faces with. He took her hand and led her through the crowd. But just then a death dealer smoked in right next to his mother. He knelt and spoke in rushed tones

"Solaria has fallen my lady and the survivors now flee to Erayklion in their ships but they will soon be over run by Baltors fleet". Everyone went silent, Solaria was taken!. What about her family and Jaydon and the sweet little Sonja. Leo realized her distress and brought her close. The queen seemed to be debating in some sort of inner turmoil. Malik went to her side

"what are your orders your majesty?" he asked. His mother closed her eyes and sighed

"prepare 6 regiments of the army, I will lead them myself". The hall burst into action, many smoked out while others chose to walk.

"Gwen this is the perfect way to get you out" Leo whispered taking her hand. As much as she wanted to stay her family and people needed her but she dreaded to leave her new found love

"I know and I must" she had tears in her eyes as Leo embraced her and they smoked out.

Soon they returned both wearing Death Dealer garb but Gwen wore a black mask that hid her nose and mouth. She was armed with bow and arrow while Leo with guns and magic. They joined the two hundred odd vampires who waited for the Queen. It wasn't long before She appeared with her three councilors by her side. Malik spotted them and nodded, "to war!" Bloom shouted before entering the vortex. The others cried out and followed her. Leo grabbed her hand and did not let go as they stepped in.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

Authors note: there u go now we know what Leo's been up to, I don't know how long it will be before I update next but it will be after I update Spark of Life. Sorry!


	13. Live To Fight Another Day

Jaydon bolted back down the hall ignoring the screams of his mother as she tried to get his back

Jaydon bolted back down the hall ignoring the screams of his mother as she tried to get him back. He pushed through the panic stricken crowd as they all tried to leave the castle. Once he was out on the grounds he looked to the sky. He could see Bator's ships start to land in different parts of the city. The sky had grown an orangey, red haze from the fire which had almost engulfed most of the forest. He ran into the forest not caring for the calls for him to come back, he had to get Skylar. He ran full pelt through the thicket and bushes. On his left the forest was already ablaze and very hot on his skin. This made him run harder. When he got to the clearing nearly all the trees were alit except for the ones he had come through.

"SKYLAR!" he yelled, the cabin door was open but there was no Skylar. He ran over to the cabin and went inside. There he found her in full death dealer garb on the floor not moving. He knelt beside her and rolled her over, she was breathing but barely. She also had a fever and there was sweat pouring down her face.

"Jaydon…" she whispered she held up a hand and he grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the enchanted fire it makes my people sick…" he was struggling to hear what she was saying.

"I've got to get you outta here" he vowed as he lifted her bridal style. He ran out of the cabin but he was not the only one there. Baltor himself stood there in all his glory. It was a stand off; the wizard was blocking their only route out. Skylar moaned into his chest and she stirred slightly.

"Hand over that creature" Baltor snarled taking a step forward. Jaydon knew he wouldn't stand a chance against this man or should he say monster. But unconsciously his grip on the vampire in his arms tightened and he took a step back.

"Over my dead body!" Jaydon yelled, Baltors eyes narrowed and a knowing smirk graced his handsome features.

"Do you have feelings for this thing my young prince" he was taunting now as he started to walk in a circle. Jaydon mirrored his actions, but he watched with dismay as the only way of escape went up in flames.

"You do know that these 'beasts' are immortal don't you, but you!" Baltor had stopped "are mortal! And will die while she lives on". This was one obstacle he had not thought of, and it was horrifyingly true. He looked down at Skylars pained face; he loved her and would rather spend the rest of his days with her than without her. His eyes flashed back at Baltor.

"You will not lay a single hand on her" he growled and started to look for a way out. Baltor smirked once again.

"You're choice!" Baltor prepared for an attack. Jaydon knew there was no escape and prepared to take the hit. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

"FLAME DAGGERS!" screamed a familiar voice, a voice he's heard nearly every single day for the past eight years of his life. There flying above them in her winx form was Sonja. And guess what, she was a fairy of fire how convenient.

"Jaydon go!" she screamed as she fired yet another attack at Baltor. These would have had no effect on him if it wasn't for the element of surprise, well he wasn't surprised anymore. Without any hesitation he turned to flee. Sonja was there floating just above the ground.

"You have to be quick cause I can't hold it for long!" She flung both arms in a large arc movement. Just in front of them the fire ceased in a small circle just enough for him and Skylar to jump through. He brought her closer to him and with a yell he ran at the hole. And with one great leap both of them got through just as it closed up. Breathing hard he looked back slightly before standing up again. As he ran he picked Skylar up silently thanking Codatorta for all the training he made him do. Now it was a race against the fire as it spread around him.

"Keep going Jaydon don't turn back!' he faintly heard his little sister call out. He nodded slightly thanking the gods she was still with him but there were also sounds of Baltor and the Solarian princess sharing attacks. He could see the castle just ahead but he also saw half of it was up in flames. His eyes widened in horror as he watched his home burn. He closed his briefly and turned towards where the evacuation ships were. They broke out of the forest and he caught sight of several bright yellow and orange ships rise into the air but one stayed on the ground. It was larger than the others and a yellow color. It had the royal seal of Solaria printed on the side. Stella waited at the open hatch a ramp ran from it to the ground. She was in her enchantix form pacing but she beamed when she saw her children but he watched as it morphed into horror when she saw something behind her and he could only guess she had spotted Baltor. With out stopping he bolted up the ramp and he heard he being drawn up and turned to see Sonja slip inside just before the hatch closed. Stella enveloped her daughter in a hug while yelling at her husband to go. Jaydon felt the ship rise then felt it nudged when the shields coped a hit from the wizard. He walked down the corridors his mother and sister behind him. A few civilians sat in some of the rooms and gave them forlorn looks, some were even weeping from the loss of a loved one who didn't make it. When they reached the command area they found King Brandon and some pilots along with Kyle, Brandon's second in command. He found a sleeping cot in a small room adjourning from the command made for pilots to sleep but be close enough in case of an emergency. He checked her over when he set her down. She was feverish and was whimpering quietly.

"So this is why you've been out all night lately?" his mother was at the door but when Jaydon moved aside she gasped.

"She's one of them!" she almost screeched causing her husband to come running and he did the same thing.

"Jayden why didn't you tell us!" he was scolding him.

"Because she didn't want me too, the secrecy of her people is of the highest importance!" he shouted back.

"What secrecy! Did you know it was one of them who took Bloom!" Stella had tears in her eyes. Jayden recoiled eyes wide _what!_.

"Do you know what she is?" Brandon asked this time of curiosity. Jayden struggled to swallow but nodded.

"She's a vampire". Now it was her turn to recoil, Stella stared at Skylar.

"But…..Faragonda said that they died out.gone.poof" she waved her hands above her head for emphasis.

"If you had read the old History Books of Earth you might've known that they did disappear but apparently to another dimension by what Skylar said to me" he explained watching his love. Suddenly they were rocked by a sudden barrage of hits that came from none other than Baltor. The people screamed and everyone had to grab something to stop from falling over. Suddenly a shout from one of the pilots alerted them.

"The shields are almost done! One more hit and we're dead!" everyone froze and stared out the front through the window. Baltor flew in front of them knowing that there was no more defense, he laughed and gathered his magic in his hands. With one quick movement he fired, but another moved as well. Skylars eyes snapped open and hands flew into the air. As she did this the whole ship was covered in a force field. Baltors hit simply dissolved as it made contact with the mysterious purple magic. Jaydon looked down at Skylar and gasped in shock. Her eyes were now the shocking blue but there was something else…like a flame.. Baltor attacked with renewed vigor but it did not penetrate Skylar's shield. The flame in her eyes soon consumed her whole eyes. This display of magic disturbed the people in the room deeply, this was very powerful magic. The shield also changed, it looked like the ship was covered in purple flames.

"Can we make the inter-dimensional jump yet?" Brandon asked one of his commanders.

"Soon, we're nearly in range!" he yelled from his control area. Jaydon looked down at Skylar, he could tell she couldn't last for much longer, he could see it on her face.

"Well go faster!" he yelled.

"Sir! I need co-ordinates" the pilot yelled.

"Set it for Erakylion!" Brandon ordered. Nodding the pilot pressed a few buttons before setting a hand on a lever. Another hit rocked the ship and the shield flickered.

"Prepare for inter-dimensional jump" he said as he pulled the lever down. There was a blast of light that lasted for a full minute. When it slowly dissipated it revealed a canyon before them, the Great Canyon's of Erakylion. He smiled, they'd made. He looked back at Skylar whose arms went limp and he eyes closed.

"Skylar!" he shouted in shock as he checked for a pulse. He found one, and her breathing was normal except it was a bit haggard. He eyes opened slightly and Jaydon watched as her eyes morphed from their fiery, scary state back the beautiful dark blue.

"You did it, thank you" he whispered, a hand on her cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb; she smiled before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"Jaydon….do you know what kind of power she holds?" Stella was kneeling next to him, there was a tinge of reverence in her voice. Jaydon shook his head but looked at his mother whose gaze was locked with her husband.

"It couldn't be…" Brandon started trailing off, Stella sighed.

"I haven't seen this amount of power since Bloom". Jaydon couldn't hide his shock.

"But that wasn't nearly as strong as the Dragon Fire" he argued.

"It was close enough" Stella whispered before kissing her son's cheek and stood up. They left him alone in the small room with her. Maybe she was some kind of link with his lost godmother, maybe she knew what had happened to her. The vampiress was sweating profusely, his hair was plastered to her face. Jaydon placed a hand on her forehead only to withdraw it. Her skin was scalding hot, she was way above the human tolerance for temperature. He heard some hurried voices from the next room then some beeping. He gave his love's hand a squeeze before heading out to find out what was happening. His mother and sister were gone, presumably to help the civilians. The King was on the command chair which was on a mounted podium in the center of the room.

"What's happening?" Jaydon asked running up to his father. Brandon turned a weary face to him, worry written on his features.

"Our sensors indicated that some of Baltor's fleet made an inter-dimensional jump behind us and are in the canyon with us" Jaydon stood rooted to the spot. The twenty ships that were now with them were all civilian except for the Royal Command which they were on, most of their military ones were either helping guard their planet from space and he and his father both knew that they would have been destroyed for Baltors ships to reach the surface. Or they were with King Sky's, either way their civilian convoy was defenceless.

"Have you talked with Uncle Sky?" Brandon nodded

"Yes, but his ships won't reach us in time". Jaydon's face fell, then this was it.

"We'll have to hold off till then" Jaydon and Brandon shared a look, they knew they wouldn't last long by themselves. Brandon glanced at the pilot's quarters.

"Could your vampire lady friend use her shield again?". Jaydon shook his head.

"She's out cold and she's seriously ill" he explained "enchanted fire is toxic to her people". Brandon nodded and looked out the view screen in front of them. The canyon was spread out before them. They had to follow it through to get to the capitol. The beeping got more erratic and loud and the men leapt into action.

"They've caught us!" his father jumped from his chair and dove into action. Jaydon groped for the command chair as they were knocked with some hits from the other ships. Black dots whizzed past their view screen, and Jaydon recognized them immediately. Baltor's Black Darts, the vessels were small and manned by one pilot alone. They were to small and quick for them to get an accurate shot and their firepower matched or if not better than their own.

"How many are there!?" Jaydon yelled over the noise.

"You don't want to know!" was his father's reply, who was currently leaning over the sensor table. Jaydon could spot the dots that represented the ships moving around. Jaydon was knocked off his feet as they were hit with another barrage. They were done for. He used the chair for support as he pulled himself up and watched the screen as a Dart flew at them head on. It was his death heading straight for him and everyone else on this ship. Then he saw it. Three black figures appeared surrounded by black smoke on their hull right at the very front of the ship. As one they raised their guns, smilar to the ones his Uncle Timmy used. They fired and the Dart blew up in front of their very eyes. Jaydon ran up further smiling like a madman. They all stared at the screen as the Darts attacking their vessels were surround by the smoke then exploded.

"The vampire warriors are here!" he cried. Everyone cheered and Brandon returned to his seat.

"Lets give them a hand shall we!" he ordered. Brandon kept his sight on the battle before him. They may yet live to fight another day.

Author's note: OMG! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! I'm really sorry about the wait and I hope that this chapter was worth that wait. And thanx to my loyal reviewers I'm so sorry :)


	14. Triumphent Return

Gwen opened her eyes when she felt her feet land on firm ground. She squeezed Leos hand to make sure he was still there. He looked down at her and smiled showing his pointed teeth. Gwen looked around at her surroundings, they were in a small clearing of a forest and all around them vampires who just arrived through the portal were smoking out. The Queen still stood there watching her men disappear, she spotted and waved them over.

"Gwen you are to remain with my as my guard" she ordered, Leo opened his mouth to argue but the Queen raised a hand to silence him.

"My word is final" she nodded once to Gwen then turned to talk to Malik who had come up behind her. Gwen looked at Leo who mirrored her worried face.

"Gwen, Leo lets go" the Queen had returned her attention to them as Malik smoked out. The Queen disappeared and Leo's hand shot out and grabbing her wrist and she felt herself disappear then reappear. As soon as they did the warmth of Leos hand was gone. She checked her surroundings again. The were on a cliff of looking a Grand Canyon. She recognized them immediately, they were in Erakylion.

"Why are we here your majesty?" Gwen asked her voice slightly muffled by the mask. The Queen raised a hand and pointed north. Gwen could just see the yellow Solarian civilian ships navigating through the canyon.

"They made an inter-dimensional jump" Leo's mother informed her "but they were followed". Gwen's eyes widened as she saw what the vampiress meant. Dozens of Black Darts were on their tail and it wouldn't be long till they caught them. The red headed royal nodded and most of the warriors with them disappeared. Gwen watched from their vantage point as the Darts overtook the civilian ships. They stood there in silence, she by the queens side. Leo had gone with the men leaving herself, the Queen, Malik, Oliver and three others. Gwen stepped a couple paces away at the very end of the cliff, no one stopped her. She pulled the mask down so it hung around her neck. She faintly saw some explosions and there was black smoke rising from the area they were in. She hoped that it wasn't a Solarian vessel, she felt someone stand beside her. She glanced to see Malik.

"I should be with them". Malik said nothing but bowed his head.

"You should not worry, we have not lost a single vampire in this war" he told her "Leo will not die". Gwen hugged herself and let the wind blow her long hair around her.

"It's not only him I'm worried about". Malik only nodded and returned his attention to the battle. But the silence was interrupted by another vampire smoking in.

"My Queen! Four of Baltors battle cruisers made a jump and are en-route to the convoy" he reported. The Queen hissed and let an energy ball fly from her hand.

"We are strong but even we cannot take down a battle cruiser, especially one that Baltor has put spells on himself". Gwen's heart was in her throat, _no!_. Her eyes scanned the area for some sort of plan. Her eyes connected with a landmark that she knew well. _The Realm Pass_, it was an entrance to a valley. The twin peaks were either side of the canyon and the pass between them were narrow, enough space for a single battle cruiser to pass at a time. Once the Solarian fleet was through the could create a landslide to block the path but that would take to much time. But a memory came to her. She had once walked in on a interrogation of one of Baltor's beast, Leo was in charge. She had watched as he had created a shield to keep it contained. He had later told her that his powers came from his mother and that hers was stronger and more powerful. The plan formulated in her mind and she pulled the mask back up before she turned to face the Queen.

"We could use the Realm Pass your majesty". The Queen turned her now ice cold blues, she had figured that all vampires eyes changed when the fully embraced their vampire side, but the Queen was somewhat calm, the teeth had not grown.

"How?" she asked gliding up to the flower princess.

"We lead the Solarian Fleet through the pass make sure all the darts are destroyed before they get through" Gwen was starting to pace the same spot, back and forth, back and forth. "Once they're through, you and the prince raise a shield to block the pass" Gwen stopped and faced the Queen "I've seen it hold back one his creatures, it should repel his magic and block out any more of his ships. It will bring them to a stand still. We'll have enough time to destroy their ships". Gwen took a couple of deep breaths after her tirade, watching the Queen expectantly.

"An ambush?" Malik muttered nodding his dark head. The vampiress smiled and nodded her head.

"It will work!". But something seemed to pop into the regal head of the Queen for her eyebrows knitted.

"But there is no way to get the civilian fleet into the valley, there's no way to lead them there because of the crossroads" the Queen sighed and followed Gwen's practice of pacing. Gwen flicked her head back to the fight. The ships were almost to the crossroads. They were a moment on the road where the canyon broke into four different ones. They all lead to the capitol but at different lengths. She knew that Uncle Brandon would be taking the shortest route but it wasn't through the valley. There was no way of getting them there unless…

"I'll board the Royal Command and take control of their piloting and take them to the valley myself, the other ships will follow the Command" Gwen said breathlessly, it would work. The Queen stopped and thought about.

"But my Queen you can't be considering this, the risk of exposure…" it was one of the other vampires. The Queen held her hand up again to silence him.

"Gwen it would be…" the Queen stopped mid-sentence her whole body rigid. Malik brushed past Gwen and laid a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"She's here, she's close…." The Queen whispered "she's on the Royal Command!" Malik's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I will retrieve her". He bowed and turned back to Gwen but looked back over his shoulder.

"Will Gwen be going on her mission?" he asked, everyone was watching the Queen. But she was only looking at the fairy in disguise in front of her. Gwen repressed the urge to fidget, she just felt like she was being measured up. But the Queen merely smiled and nodded.

"Go". Gwen was shocked, the Queen was taking a big risk, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to return. The others seemed to thinks so too because the air was filled with their protests.

"Silence!" the Queen ordered and it was obeyed. "Hurry before it is to late" she said, Oliver finally made his move after all that time remaining silent that Gwen almost forgot he was there.

"Lets go!" together he, Gwen and Malik walked to the edge of the cliff. Malik did the same thing as Leo did and his hand grabbed her upper arm faster than the eye could see and they disappeared. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by dissolving smoke. Malik and Oliver had their weapons raised so she did the same. Everything soon cleared and she recognized where she was. She was on the Royal Command's bridge and everyone was staring at them. She saw Jaydon by the command chair and Brandon beside him. No one moved. She glanced up at Malik whose eyes were everyone, presumably looking for 'she' that the Queen had mentioned. His eyes landed on the door to the pilot's quarters and he lowered his weapon slightly. He then strode towards the door but Gwen caught movement from the corner of her eye. Jaydon had made to stop Malik but his father had grabbed his arm. Malik was not deterred, he opened the door and disappeared. Gwen returned her gaze to the crew, she saw some familiar faces. Jaydon's eyes were plastered to the door which she found odd. Just then Malik reappeared but he was carrying someone. Gwen couldn't see her properly but Gwen could see she was dressed in the black clothes of the vampires, but the way Malik was holding her was blocking her face from view. Gwen could see she was ill from the sweat pouring down her neck and her long blonde hair was a mess. Malik gave her a long hard look which she returned. He nodded and smoked out, she knew Oliver had done the same. With a moments hesitation she made her way to the piloting system and the crew gave her a wide berth.

"Up" she ordered the pilot who gave his King a look as if asking for permission. Brandon nodded and the man stood. Gwen slipped easily into the seat was ran her hand over the familiar console. She had done a lot of training and was probably one of the best pilots in the eight realms. She looked up to see the crossroads just ahead, she was going to have to make a very sharp turn to get onto the path she wanted. Luckily all of Solaria's pilots were very good flyers her uncle Brandon made sure of that. She grabbed the two-handed steering wheel and turned it sharply. Everyone behind her cried out in shock and surprise at the turn. Gwen pulled with all her might, the Royal Command was a big ship and she had to make sure it came through in one piece. She sighed with relief when they made but a familiar presence appeared beside her.

"Where are you taking us?!" it was Brandon and she had expected this.

"To safety" was her answer and she returned her attention to the console before her.

"That's not good enough!" Gwen took a deep breath and turned to look him dead in the eye.

"Two of Baltors Battle Cruiser made an inter-dimensional jump soon after the Darts came through" she told him "now if you want this convoy to stay in one piece then I suggest you sit tight and let us handle it". Brandon was rendered speechless but nonetheless he returned to his seat. Gwen concentrated on her piloting this road was a treacherous one. She saw a set of rock formations that could be a problem. Putting her piloting skills she dodged and weaved, dipped and tumbled through them. She could here the cries from behind her and she could not help but laugh.

"Yeehaw!". She was still laughing when they made it through she checked the scams to confirm that everyone had made it through, they had. Gwen could see the pass before them and she could also see a single figure at one of it peaks, her red hair blazing in the sunlight. Brandon had seen it too and had come closer to the screen.

"It can't be…" he mumbled. Gwen put on an extra burst of speed and made it through the pass. She gave another sharp turn to face the pass. They watched as the Solarian ships passed through. Gwen counted them all, when the last one passed through her gaze fell to the peak. They watched in wonder as the shield was raised. Several late Darts ran headlong into it and blew up on impact. It wasn't long till The Battle Cruisers appeared in single file. The ships were huge and completely black and everyone could see Baltors emblem emblazoned on their hulls. They were brought to a stand still by the force field. They fired several shots at it but it didn't have any effect. Then the whole area was surrounded by black smoke as the vampires commenced their attack. It seemed to do some damage but not much that was until two purple beams came from the peak. The Battle Cruisers blew. The explosion was great and huge. It went up since the shield blocked the fire from flooding the valley. But then it was silence and Gwen found herself staring at the peak. Suddenly a vision of the Queen standing there came to her. The Queen simply nodded her head before disappearing. Gwen again found herself in pilot's seat slightly panting. She froze though when she felt the tip of a phantoblade against her neck.

"I think it's time you left my ship" Brandon's voice said in a commanding tone. Gwen smirked beneath her mask.

"Trust me , you really don't want me to" Brandon did not remove his sword but Gwen didn't expect him too. Gwen slowly stood and turned to face her Uncle. Just as slowly she reached up to her mask. She pulled it down the smirk still on her face.

"Gwen?" Brandon said his sword lowering.

"The one and only" she said. The next thing she knew she was in a bear hug.

"Jaydon…can't breathe" she choked patting her friend on the back. He released but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened? Where did you go? And why are you wearing this…?" she knew if she didn't stop him the questions wouldn't stop.

"I'll tell everything as soon as we reach the capitol" she cut him off "right now I need something to eat". Brandon laughed and he and Jaydon escorting her out. Her hand slipped beneath her coat rubbing her hands against the fine material. Leo didn't know and she was proud at how well she had hid it but she had retrieved the fan she used at the ball before they had left. It was her last remembrance of him. She would see him again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Author's Note: wow I'm on a roll! I started this one as soon as I put the last chapter up, 2 chapters in two days, woohoo! It oud be awhile till the next one cause school starts back up tomorrow but I'll try.


	15. War Council

Note: Finally I got this chapter up it's been tormenting me! I hope it isn't to confusing! Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx but I wish I did!

________________________________________________________________________

Gwen ran her delicate fingers over the crimson fan she held. They then ran through the gold tassel. Her thoughts drifting to the man who had given it to her. Prince Leonardo of the Vampires. She had to be the one who fell in love with a man who drank blood to stay alive and would live forever while she grew old and died. But still she loved him because she knew he was not a monster, he would never hurt her. It had been a month since she had 'miraculously' returned from the vampiric dimension and a month since she had seen Leo. The war had taken over most of her thoughts on her arrival.

While Gwen had been with the vampires they had withdrawn their forces and no one knew why. She of course didn't know, she had seen patrols and regiments leave through the portal and assumed they went to fight but apparently not. She guessed it was about the vampiress she had seen on the Royal Command. Jaydon hadn't been very forthcoming about her. From what Stella had said Jaydon had risked his life to go back for her, apparently Jaydon had kept her a secret for awhile he had said to protect the secrecy of her people.

Now that Gwen could understand, she hadn't said a word about where she had been, although her parents and King Sky had dropped hints and subtle questions but she kept her mouth firmly shut. But even when she had returned and the vampiress back with her kind the vampire corps were nowhere to be seen. She was confused to why, from the vampires she had talked to they hated Baltor with a passion. And by bits and pieces of what Leo had said to her the last Queen had been murdered by the Trix which were promptly killed. Her mother and the rest of the winx had told their children about the witches who had terrorized their school years and their eventual demise but never who had caused it. She was brought from her reverie but the opening of the door.

Her head turned to face it but remained on the wooden seat facing the window. Jaydon appeared not looking so grand. He had become a lot like she was now. They had both become withdrawn and quiet, opting to stay away from others. With her it was understandable, her time with the blood suckers had knocked her sleeping pattern out of whack and their habits of wearing dark clothing had stuck with her. But with Jaydon she guessed it was some form of depression.

"Hey stranger" he said quietly giving her a small smile. She forced one onto her elegant features but it soon faded and she turned to look at the window. Rain pattered against the glass giving her a blurry image of the city below them. The sky was gray and dreary and the streets desolate. It had been like this for a week now. No sun and relentless rain had plagued them since the invasion of Solaria.

"This library is huge it was so hard to find you..." he started but trailed off when he got no response. When Jaydon had mentioned the History books of Ancient Earth she had spent most of her time in this small room at the back of Erakylion's Library away from the troubles of life. The books answered some questions but also created new ones. Selena was a familiar name but she couldn't recall where she had heard it and Blomentia, the name reminded her of another....

"Gwen why do you dress so depressingly, you look like an old widow" he stated bluntly. Gwen looked up at him then at her clothes. She wore a plain grey long sleeved shirt and a black skirt with black stockings. She also wore a black shawl and her raven hair in a tight bun. True, but she dressed as she felt but then again she had put these on without a second thought.

"You spent too much time with them......Gwen...there's something that's been nagging me ever since you told us you had been with them for all this time?" Jaydon started curiously, sitting on the edge of a table that sat next to her chair. She looked at him expectantly knowing that Jaydon was no idiot and anyway he knew her better than anyone. He took a deep breath and furrowed his brows.

"How did you survive those months?" he asked simply. Gwen froze and lowered her eyes and her hands involuntarily tightened on the fan. He noticed the movements his eyes flickering to the object in her hands.

"One of them protected me and kept me hidden" she whispered. He nodded but waited for her to continue. She didn't disappoint him.

"He found me..."

"He?!"

"....then took me to his room where he cared for me till I was back to full strength" she continued ignoring his comment and fiddled with the tassel but he still looked confused.

"But how come none of the others realized your presence" she stared him and she looked like she was trying to find something to say.

"Well....lets just say his room couldn't be accessed by just anyone" she concluded and continued before he could say anything else.

"He dressed me in their clothes and taught me in their ways before he introduced me to the rest as another death dealer". His eyes narrowed and a knowing smile spread across his handsome face.

"Let me guess. He gave you the fan because you hold it as if it would disappear at any second". Realizing her giveaway she loosened her hold on it and hid underneath her shawl. He stood and took a couple steps closer. He knelt so he was face to face with her. He took her pale hand and looked her in the eye.

"You fell in love with him, didn't you Gwen?" he had hit the jackpot. She nodded as she felt the tears well up. Before she knew it his arms were around her and she was crying like there was no tomorrow. The truth had hit home. She couldn't be with him. He would live forever and stay young while she grew old and died, he needed blood to drink and she was full of it, it was too much of a temptation. God then again she probably would be killed in the war. Magix and Erakylion were the only two free kingdoms left and it wouldn't be long till he destroyed them. She had no idea how long they stayed like that. Finally she was dry of tears and she looked up at her brother figure's face. Her heart nearly broke at the sight. She hadn't even realized he had been crying just as hard as her. Then it hit her.

"The vampiress on the Royal Command.....you were in love with her" he nodded and looked down. Now it finally made sense about his silence, they were both trying to protect the ones they loved. A laugh bubbled from his lips but it sounded more like a strangled sob, this confused her. Afraid he had gone mad she tried to lift his face but she didn't have to. He lifted his face to meet hers.

"We both love people we can never be with, we're fighting a war we can never win....what a sad world we live in" he said shaking his head. It was grim humor indeed but humor it was. She smiled in spite of herself and she gave Jaydon's hand a squeeze. A thought came to her. It was a light bulb turn on in her head. Her eyes widened as she suddenly stood almost knocking over a very confused prince.

"That's it!" she cried suddenly giddy. Her shawl flew from her shoulders as she twirled to face him. "We can ask for their aid!" she cried breathing hard at her sudden exercise. Jaydon stared at her, shocked, his mouth agape. Rolling her eyes she sighed and helped him stand then dragged him from the room. She lifted her skirts slightly so she wouldn't trip and her other hand had a tight grip on Jaydon's wrist. She raced them through the library and out into the halls.

Jaydon was left yelling apologies over his shoulder as Gwen barged them through clumps of people and servants scurrying about doing their chores. Her sudden outburst had left him scared for her sanity as she was about him only minutes before. He looked around trying to recognize the halls they were so recklessly running through. It was the main hall and it was crowded with soldiers and nobles. People looked at them oddly but no one said anything once they realized they were royalty.

"Gwen slow down!" he yelled but she ignored him. She finally came to a halt. He looked up at the doors of King Sky's War Council chamber.

"Gwen you know we are not allowed at these meetings" he groaned when he realized she meant to go in. She sighed heavily shook her head while grabbing his sore wrist. She then pushed the heavy wooden door open with the other. When they entered the entire room seemed to go silent. The room was almost the size of the entrance hall of Vampyra Castle. It was comprised with at least twelve throne like chairs, six on either side of the room with a large gold throne at the head. A wooden table occupied the center and by the looks of it, it was of Erakylion, the entire planet. King Sky smiled amused at them from his seat on the golden throne. On the six chairs to the felt were the Kings and Queens of Linphea, Zenith and the Harmonic Nebula. But on the left sat his parent and King Sky's second in command, head strategist and Chief pilot. The seat on the left closest to Sky sat empty, it was the Queen of Erakylions but Erakylion had no Queen. Several other nobles, Generals, Commanders and many others filled the gaps between the thirteen thrones as well as some around the table. But the most disconcerting was the fact that every single face was looking at. Jaydon saw from the corner of his eye, his father was rubbing his eyes and sighing deeply as if embarrassed, but Jaydon was to.

He glanced down at Gwen who was staring intently at King Sky. Jaydon smiled nervously as he surveyed the room. He caught his mother's eye who gave him a questioning look, all he could was shrug his shoulders. He looked back at Sky who was watching them carefully. After waiting for a full minute with bated breath King Sky let a small smile crack his face before chuckling softly.

"Athos please continue" he said in his deep voice and everyone finally seemed to get back to what they were doing.

"Huh? Oh right! With our men and his majesty Riven's forces we could cut supply lines....." Athos was a stout battle hardened man with long thick braided red hair and a thick red beard. He reminded him of Codatorta. He looked back at Sky who was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands laced together and his chin resting on them. He looked at them with his soft clear blues before beckoning them. He almost cried out with relief when Gwen softly clasped his hand and not his mangled wrist and softly tugged him forward. They went around behind the thrones as to not interrupt the proceedings but wherever they went eyes followed. Jaydon didn't notice them, he was in awe of what was happening around him. The last time this room was way before any of these people were even born. Where the magical world was under threat as it was now. All the realms had gathered like this, under their elected High King, which happened to be the King Erakylion at the time. It seemed that King Sky had earned that right this time.

"Latest reports suggest that Baltor's forces and fleet are already on the move here, I suggest we meet him half way, face it head on" King Riven thundered. Normal Riven tactics, face everything head on. Gwen and Jaydon finally reached the front and stood quietly beside the High Kings throne.

"Are you deluded Riven! The casualty toll would be too high and Baltor's men would brush us aside as if we were smoke if we use that tactic!" King Brandon shouted back across the room. Riven made to stand but King Helia cut in to stop a potential fight.

"We will find a way gentleman, but fighting amongst ourselves will not, so control your selves!" he ordered in a firm voice and it echoed throughout the hall. Riven reluctantly sat but his scowl never left his face. Queen Musa shook her head at her husband's antics. At this arguments and chaos broke out in the hall each person trying to be louder than everyone else.

"Baltor has us outmanned, outgunned and out powered" Sky's voice reverberated throughout the room cutting through the noise. The voices drowned and cut of as the attention of the room turned to the High King. He had not moved but was staring intently out the map spread out before him. After a full minute of silence as Sky thought and planned he finally stood. With excruciating slowness he took one step after the other from the dais his throne sat on. The men made room for him as he made his way to the table as if he was talking a stroll on a Sunday mourning. Gwen took the time to take in what man her Uncle had become.

Tall, regal and proud were the first words that came to mind when you want to describe him. He was at least '6,2' and filled out nicely. He was muscular and even more handsome than King Brandon. His shoulder length golden hair and his understanding soft, clear blue eyes complimented his smooth ruggedly handsome face. He was clean shaven and his hair neat. He wore a shirt and pants of blue with a gold sash across his torso while black leathers clothed his feet. A red cape fell from gold dragon brooches on his muscled shoulders. While a gold crown sat upon his head. The crown was one you would see on any fairytale King except it was decorated by sapphires. And a symbol was wrought into it. To dragons that appeared to be made from fire were entwined with one another. The ended facing away from each other and each holding a small sapphire sphere. But between them sat the biggest most beautiful sapphire Gwen had ever seen. It was a perfect oval shape and the sunlight that spilled from the large window behind the High King's throne, made it sparkle.

Rumor has it that when King Sky took the throne he changed his family and royal symbol to the twin sapphire dragons and Stella had let it slip that it was in honor of the late Princess Bloom of Sparks. Bloom….Blomentia..Bloom..Blomentia..Bloom. That was it! Blomentia reminded her of Bloom's name! But she pushed the thought aside as the High King came to stand beside the large circular map table. He followed it around till he came upon an area that Gwen was very familiar with.

"The Desert Valley" he announced pointing at the very valley that the Solarian Fleet had taken refuge in from Baltor's Cruisers.

"We can't wait and let him battle us under siege, we need to face him head on, catch him by surprise" he explained to the very confused council.

"With our current predicament he'll be expecting us to stay in the cities in defense so he will not bring his entire force, believing that we'll offer little resistance". Understanding dawned on a couple peoples faces while others were uncertain.

"Look the surrounding cliffs and the Realm Pass offer good archer and sharp shooter positions" he indicated to each landmarks as he spoke slowly winning the Council over.

"What about Baltor?" asked Sir Kyle from the far end of the room. Sky thought for a moment before answering.

"He'll see this as his final conquest and will most probably be here himself as he is for most of the final battles". The room was silent as everyone thought about the new plan. Sky saw this and returned to his throne.

"This meeting is adjourned for today, we'll reconvene tomorrow" he concluded. Each man bowed to the King as they left. Once the last had closed the door behind him Brandon rounded on Sky.

"Its suicide and you know it!" he snapped. Gwen knew that Brandon would never have done this if the Council was still in session but in private Sky, Brandon and the others were just equals and they lost all formality. Sky sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Brandon what do you want me to do, we're outnumbered and the girls stand no chance against Baltor" Gwen could hear how exhausted and tired he was and was amazed at how well he hid it from his people. Brandon rubbed his temple and started to pace. Stella stood and tried to calm him but he brushed her off.

"We cannot just abandon hope" Helia stressed also standing. Gwen sighed wistfully, he father was always full of hope no matter the circumstances.

"Numbers do not win a battle" Flora put in trying to aide her husband. Riven gave a bark of laughter.

"But they sure as hell help" he chuckled, it was a sad and depressing thing to hear.

"I can get you _them_" Gwen suddenly stood forward. The twelve looked at her as if they had forgotten that she and Brandon were in the room.

"If I'm getting who you mean, they abandoned us long ago" Musa said slumping slightly in her throne.

"I…I know where they are" she announced much to the shock of everyone. Jaydon stared at her in shock, she had sworn to never reveal their location what the hell was she thinking! Sky froze and stared at her before in a blink of an eye he was right in front of her.

"Where?" he demanded. Gwen did not waver but merely stepped back,

"I will not say" she stated, her arms folded and her feet shoulder width apart. Something that his mother had told him flashed into his mind. _"Did you know it was one of them that took Bloom!"_. Gwen had touched a sensitive spot.

"I will go and negotiate and alliance" Gwen declared.

"No!" yelled a firm and trembling voice. Everyone turned to face Queen Flora as she strode towards her daughter. She pulled her daughter close to her.

"I lost you to them once before, and I have no idea how you survived there and I thank the powers that be that you did but it changed you" she pulled back and looked her daughter in the eye.

"We rarely ever see you and when you do you don't talk, I haven't even seen you smile since you arrived at the palace". Flora was crying and it was breaking Gwen's heart. Flora brought Gwen in for a tight embrace.

"I don't want to lose you again" she whispered her voice cracking. Gwen's heart softened and she returned the hug.

"But mom I'm the only who can get in and out of there alive" Gwen pulled away and took a couple steps back.

"Why, it should be one of us who should go" Queen Layla said finally entering the conversation. Gwen shook her head.

"No you would be killed on sight as soon as you appear but me, I have…….connections" Gwen informed "and anyway I have a weapon I can use against them". A ball of light appeared in her hand and she lifted it to eye level.

"I can create a light that is so bright and hot it can recreate the sun, their worst nightmare". Jaydon cringed at the memory of what it did to Skylar.

"So can Stella she can accompany you" Sky simply put but it was more like an order.

"It's too dangerous for her, they know me somewhat but Solaria needs her Queen she's to valuable" Gwen argued trying to get the point across that she would go alone.

"I will go with her" a voice spoke from behind. Everyone turned in the direction of Sir Kyle. He was only young, taking his fathers title fresh out of Heroics school, handsome and brave. And it was no secret that her harbored feelings for the Linphean Princess, he had even asked her father for her hand in marriage.

"Thank you for the offer Kyle but I can't let you waste your life like that" she pleaded hoping they would all get the point. There was silence but Jaydon just chuckled and shook his head.

"You know Gwen you're not the only one who can glow and not the only one who has…connections" he said walking towards her.

"I'll go with her" he directed this at his Godfather who smirked. Suddenly he was nearly knocked over by a blur of yellow.

"There is no way you are leaving this castle young man!" it ordered. He looked down at his mother who was holding him tightly.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine, I can look after myself" he assured her trying to pull away from her but she held fast.

"Stella come on, he's our son of course he can hold his own, or do you doubt him" Brandon easily detached the Solarian Queen. Stella gave a defeated sigh before giving a small smile.

"I guess…he takes after you to much" she added whacking her husband's chest. He took a sharp breath and rubbed the sore spot, laughing nervously.

"I guess it's decided" Sky said sounding entirely defeated. Gwen could not hide her grin.

"Good! Come on Gwen sweetie, you're an emissary of the Magical Realm so you should look like one" Stella exclaimed grabbing the poor princess's arm and dragged her from the room the other Queens followed quickly.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she won't go over the top" Musa assured them before disappearing from the room as well.

"Come on" Brandon said leading his son from the room

"We have to make you at least presentable"….

________________________________________________________________________

Jaydon stood tall and proud in the Erakylion Palace entrance hall, the royals around him. The only ones missing was Gwen and his mother. As promised his father made him look the prince he was. He wore a long sleeve, loose white sheet. It was tied loosely so it left a little of his well toned torso showing. He also wore black pants and boots. His father's phantom-blade sat tucked into his belt and a thin silver crown sat upon his head, a crown fit for a prince. It was inlaid with a single topaz gem representing the sun. A hooded black cloak finished his. He definitely looked the prince he was. They now waited for Gwen to arrive so they could leave.

Finally they appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore a deep forest green dress. It was long and flowing dragging along on the floor behind her. It was long-sleeved, the hems dragging along the ground. Her shoulders were bare and a simple necklace with a single emerald adorned her neck. She also had a circlet on her head, it was silver and wrought in the design of roses. Her silky ebony cascaded down her back and torso reached just below her waist. He swore he saw emeralds studding her black locks and hooded black cloak identical to his in her hands. They hurried down the stairs and Gwen raised an eyebrow and Jaydon doubtful look.

"Will you be able to fight dressed like that?" he asked. Gwen 'hrumped" and crossed her arms.

"Ms Faragonda has been teaching me a different form of magic similar to her technique, basically I don't need to be in my enchantix form to perform powerful magic" she told him all in one breath. He sighed and shook his head. He looked out the window to see the sun almost below the horizon.

"Time to go" he said as he pulled his hood up covering his face and body. Gwenyth did the same. The royals escorted them outside where a ship was waiting for them. Gwen turned to Sky questioning.

"They'll take you wherever you need to go and they will come back at any time you command" he defended he put his hands up in surrender. Gwen smirked and carefully boarded the ship allowing Jaydon to help her. They waved as they rose hoping they would see their loved ones again. They sat in silence once Gwen had given directions to the pilot. She had recognized the forest since she used to play there as a child and could easily remember where the portal was hidden. She sighed as she watched Jaydon fiddle with his cloak nervously, maybe it was a bad idea to take. After half an hour silence the ship landed at the start of one of Erakylion's biggest forests. The pilot looked at them with worry.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you further your majesties?" he asked. "This is close enough" she answered before deftly jumping the last step onto the grassy floor, making sure she lifted the hems of her dress behind her.

"Hurry back, they'll be assembling the fleet for the upcoming battle and you'll be needed!" Jaydon yelled to the ship as they walked away. They watched as the ship flew away blasting a gust of wind over them pulling the hood from her face. It was dark now, it would be harder for her to find the clearing. Making herself glow she started the trek into the forest, Jaydon following her closely. Over an hour later Gwen finally came across the clearing. It was silent and dark. She was surprised that they never posted guards here but then again anyone who went through it never came back.

"This is it" she whispered to her companion pulling the hood over her head.

"There's nothing here Gwen" he whispered back stumbling after her. She walked forward and reached out. She felt her fingertips come in contact with some sort of wall. As she did it was like a ripple and the image of the forest before her blurred.

"No it's here" she confirmed she looked back at him.

"You ready?". He looked at her then back at the portal. He nodded. So together they stepped through disappearing into thin air….

________________________________________________________________________

Sooooooooooo…..IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I've just started my holidays and the last few weeks I've just been piled with assignments and studying. I've tried to make up for it so I hope this chapter satisfies you. Is it boring? to long? Good? Please review and hope to get the next chapter up quickly!

Chiao!


	16. Please! Don't Let Him Win!

Leonardo stared out at the dark abyss that surrounded his home. Rain pounded down upon him but he paid it no mind, he couldn't get sick anyway. The storm blew around him thunder barely audible and the lightening appearing rarely. The rain was relentless soaking his black uniform to his icy skin beneath. He used the moonlight and his enhanced vision to stand guard and watched the door to this realm. He sat perched at the roof of a tower, crouched beside a frightening stone gargle hidden from anyone wishing to see him. He ignored the water as it dripped from his soaked hair and as it slid down his face. His thoughts weren't even on guard duty but far off in another dimension hand in hand with his heart which had disappeared moments after he found out it wasn't dead.

Gwenyth. His sweet, quiet Gwen. She was gone never to return. He had been furious when he had heard that his mother had pulled their support from the war condemning the free people of the magical realms to certain annihilation. Along with her. He had considered plans of stealing out through the portal and bringing her to safety in Vampyra and even thought of changing her. But with doing that he was ending her life, forcing her to live off other living beings. What's to say she'd even want to become what he was? He growled with frustration and lashed out at the stone statue beside him. His fist connected with the gargoyles gnarled arm making the stone pieces fly over the castle walls. He stared out into the dark night his keen ears hearing every sound the stone made on its way down. He wasn't surprised when he heard the sound of someone smoking in behind him.

"My Prince" came a familiar deep, majestic voice.

"Malik" was Leo's form of greeting; he wasn't in the mood for a lecture from his old mentor.

"You've been distracted of late" he stated coming to stand beside him. Leo glanced up at the old vampire; Malik's dark skin helped him to be almost invisible.

"Really I hadn't noticed" he replied not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He could not help but think of his mothers face if she were to witness this disrespect. At least it made him smile.

"You know she had to go, for her own safety" it had been the hundredth time Malik had said this to him and it still wasn't sinking in, his smile disappeared.

"That's it! I don't know, I feel like I've left her to the clutches of the monster!" Leo felt like hitting the gargoyle again but Malik seemingly foreseeing the statues imminent doom placed himself between them. Silence reigned over them, only the sound of the rain pattering against the stone. Leo didn't even flinch as Malik disappeared into black smoke. He forced his thoughts back to his duty and watched the portal. He was surprised when two figures stepped through. Cloaked in black their identities were hidden. The two began to walk towards the castle. The smaller one leading the way looked like it knew where it was going and the other followed. Their cloaks billowed around them as they battled against the wind across the bridge. They were almost to the entrance when he took action. Standing he took a step of the edge. He felt the exhilaration as he fell his coat flying above him and the rain pelting against his face. As nimbly as a cat he landed crouching slightly. In a blink of an eye his crossbow was out and pointing at the intruders. He didn't even have to look to see if his squad was in formation beside him. The taller figure stood behind the shorter one seeming surprised but the shorter stayed absolutely still which disturbed Leo slightly. He was so sick of humans. The last he had spared had brought nothing but heartache and these two would be given no special treatment.

"It seems these two have stumbled somewhere their not supposed to be" he taunted as he grinned, letting his teeth grow longer and his eyes change. The one behind took step back at the sight but the smaller one still did not move. "None who ever comes here ever returns" he hissed before pulling the trigger. But the arrow was never released. He screamed out in pain as a bright light suddenly erupted from the duo like a shield. The prince looked away trying to block it from his sensitive eyes. But it burned, like his entire body was on fire. But slowly it dimmed. Hissing with pain Leo turned to face them again. His light burns were already healing and within seconds they were fully gone. The shorter one stood protectively in front of the other hands, which he saw were thin, small and delicate, were raised. The hands of a woman. He watched her cautiously knowing that this one could perform magic, powerful magic at that.

"Now that I have your attention" the woman spoke in an all too familiar voice. Dread and hope filled him, tearing him. She took a step forward. It was now that he realized that the rain had stopped but the wind still gusted about them. It was like instinct, his men pulled their weapons up holding them threateningly at the duo. But at the same time the other hooded figure pulled out a green phantoblande coming to stand beside his partner. At this Leo flicked his own crossbow and held it at the taller one. The shorter one continued towards him his squad's weapons following. She stood at his shoulder now. A hand came to rest on his arm applying pressure.

"Please lower it Leo" the female voice whispered to him. He gulped and hesitated looking at her.

"Leo...." she whispered. An especially large gust of wind blew the hood from her head. Leo's breath hitched in his throat. "...please" Gwen stared at him her face pleading. He faltered his hand adjusting on the hilt of his weapon anxiously.

"Please Leo, we need to speak with your mother" she asked again pulling on his sleeve. Reluctantly and slowly he lowered it. He turned to face her fully, his features hard and his eyes cold.

"Why?".

**********************

"Why?" he asked bluntly. Gwen was taken aback, he had never treated her with such harshness. But then again he couldn't ruin his reputation by everyone knowing he helped her.

"We need your help, Baltor is advancing more quickly then we expected, Solaria fell too soon" she told him she pulled her hand back beneath the cloak. He seemed to study her, she could just see the conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"Your Majesty you cannot be considering this, she is not one of us let us kill them and be done with it" Gwen recognized Hepaysis. She had no time to even guard herself before the jealous female leapt at her, teeth bared. She saw a flash of black come to stand in front of her. She thought it was Jaydon but then she saw the blonde hair. Leo had the blonde by the throat his hands constricting and hissing. His teeth had fully grown and his eyes the frightening blue. Hepaysis watched him with fearful eyes while clawing at his hand. He threw her to the ground and advanced seeming to be in a rage. Two of his team leapt forward and held his arms to prevent him from going any further. He only struggled for a few moments before he seemed to calm down. His teeth withdrew though his eyes remained that icy blue.

"I will take you to see my mother" he stated not turning to face her. "Any objections to my decision" he addressed his men who all nodded even Hepaysis if not reluctantly. Leo turned on his heel and strode towards the doors. Gwen quickly followed grabbing Jaydon's wrist as she went to make sure he stayed with and didn't wander. The team fell in behind them. Jaydon bent down and whispered in her ear.

"So he's your connection!" Gwen didn't answer. "And that means if I heard them call him your majesty then he must be the prince right?". She again didn't answer but blushed she heard her friend chuckle but she rewarded him with a hit over the head. Gwen took a breath as the doors were opened and they stepped inside. The heat and warmth hit her like a brick wall. The entrance hall was quite busy. The aristocratic vampires all dressed in fine clothes watched with barely concealed interest. But some voiced their outrage. Hisses and yells soon filled the hall. Leo raised a hand and glared at his people and all fell silent. Gwen's hood had fallen down and many recognized her and now they all knew she was human. Jaydon's face still remained hidden thankfully. Leo whispered to a nearby maid who nodded and smoked out. She felt Jaydon jump behind her. She smirked as the sudden disappearing didn't surprise her. Jaydon bent down to whisper in her.

"What's mister tight-ass's problem" he asked indicating to Leo. Gwen's eyes widened knowing that Leo's hearing definitely would have picked that up and she wasn't disappointed. There was a growl as a warning before Leo spun round and within a blink of an eye he was face to face with Jaydon but he was saved. The purple force field appeared blocking Jaydon from Leonardo's clutches.

"Leo! What are you doing" came a soft voice from behind them. They all turned to face the new comer. There standing on the stairs stood a blonde vampiress. Gwen felt Jaydon stiffen beside her as she looked curiously at the woman. It was the one that Malik had taken off the Royal Command. She looked much better. Her face was flushed and healthy looking. Her blonde hair was brushed and cleaned and left down to cascade over her shoulders. She wore a deep purple dress that was designed much like her own. Her face was confused and wary. But that is when she realized this woman had an uncanny resemblance to the prince.

"Skylar this does not concern you" Leo hissed to her rounding on the blonde. Skylar finished her way down the stairs, glaring the whole way.

"I was with mother when the maid came and I was curious as to whom our visitors were...." she seemed to trail off when she spotted Jaydon who had now pulled down his hood. Gwen looked between the two understanding immediately. She was not the only one for Leo was watching between the two wary. Skylar's eyes went wide and she became flustered.

"Ah...I ..I believe we should go to mother's parlor she will speak to you there" she told them turning to walk back up the stairs. Leo sighed and grabbed Gwen's arm, she didn't resist and they smoked out. Jaydon jumped again at the sudden disappearance of his friend, _what was with this place_. Skylar rolled her eyes and grabbed Jaydon's arm and before he could even protest she smoked them out. The prince stumbled as they reappeared trying to rid himself of the odd feeling. The room they were in was of a moderate size. It was decorated in deep, dark reds and blues and the furniture was old in style. There were two couches one of which sat Gwen who had removed her cloak. Leo on the other hand was the opposite side of the room leaning against a wall staring at Gwen. Jaydon removed his own cloak and took a seat beside Gwen who was looking anywhere but at Leo. Skylar took the couch opposite them and an awkward silence filled the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. No one spoke and no one moved. It stayed like that for a full minute before any of them realized they weren't the only ones. Gwen was first to spot her standing by the shadows of the door. She quickly stood and curtsied and murmuring a 'your majesty'. Leo stood straight and watched as his mother moved into better sight. Skylar stood and walked to her mother.

"Mama, how was the meeting with the elders?" she asked genuinely interested. The Queen simply smiled and surveyed the fairy and Specialist in front of her.

"It was fine" was all she said as her gaze fell on Jaydon. Her calculating gaze was the same as the one she gave her when she first met the Queen, Gwen realized.

"But then I heard of our strange guests and I wanted to greet them myself" her voice was soft and she was smiling, Jaydon could see the pointed teeth.

"And what would bring a Prince of Solaria and a Princess of Linphea to the Vampiric Dimension. The word 'Princess' caught Leo's attention and his eyes darted to Gwen who was confused but she wasn't denying it, why didn't she tell him.

"How do you know who we are?" Gwen asked taking a deep breath. The Queen walked forward till her face was mere inches from Gwen's.

"I have been around, I knew who you were the moment I met you" she told her simply before turning and walking away. Her eyes widened and she looked to Leo who was also wide eyed.

"You knew yet you let me live" Gwen said incredulously watching as the regal Queen slowly walked away. But she stopped at the window and stared out into the night. It had started to rain again, the lightening lit up their room in flashes giving the Queen and beautiful yet frightening glow.

"Long ago I once knew your parents and I could not bring myself to order the death of their only daughter, your mother would have been devastated" she said so softly that they were almost struggling to hear. Gwen stood there frozen in shock, she knew her parents how?. But the vampiress merely turned and headed for the door.

"I know why you are here and the answer is no" she said as she strode towards the door but Gwen made as sudden movement and blocked it and she glared defiantly at the Queen.

"Why?" she asked in a low dangerous tone her emerald eyes glinted. Leo stood ready to jump into action but Skylar merely sat there in shocked silence. _Why did she choose now of all times to suddenly be brave_ Jaydon thought worriedly with one swipe this vampire could easily kill the delicate girl. The Queen stared at the Princess but made no movement to attack.

"You suddenly appear over seven years ago and you help us but then just like that you withdraw leaving the magical world to the slaughter!" Gwen cried "Why?!". The girl was close to tears. Leo's heart was tearing in two, this girl was losing everything and his mother would not help. Skylar hung her head in seemingly shame while Leo stared at Gwen with a sad look. But Gwen wasn't finished.

"Why! Must I loose my family, why! Must they die, WHY MUST THEY ALL DIE!" she shouted as the tears flowed freely. The Queens eyes seemed to glaze over and her lips in a thin line. Gwen closed her eyes for the merest of seconds before they opened to a determined look. The tears seemed frozen in their tracks while her back straightened. She lifted her chin then jutted it out, everything abut her screamed defiance.

"Why must he win" she whispered, silence covered the group like a thick blanket. And as if all strength and belief had left her. Gwen's stance drooped and sighing heavily she stood aside letting her arms fall limply to her side. The Queen stood rooted to the spot her gaze frozen on the now empty doorway.

"Because this war almost cost me my daughter and all that held close" she said softly and slowly. There was silence before the Queen turned to face them again. She looked to her daughter who nodded and stood. She then looked to her son who also nodded. The Queen took a deep breath.

"I did not want any further deaths or losses of my people but I have to remember that the people of the magic dimension are also my responsibility as well" She stated much to the confusion of the vampires in the room but also to the delight of the humans.

"Leo, gather our full forces also send out scouts to all realms I want to know exactly what Baltor is doing" she ordered before smoking. They were all in a stunned silence, all too shocked to speak. Gwen face broke out into a wide grin and she leapt on Jaydon who caught her and twirled her around laughing the whole time. Leo could not help but let the corners of his mouth twitch while Skylar smiled broadly....

Gwen stood in the main hall as it was bussing with activity. Jaydon stood tense at her side. She guessed he had noticed the bloodthirsty gazes that had been thrown their way occasionally.

"Oh relax, Jaydon!" she sighed, but Jaydon ignored her.

"Leo gave strict orders that we were not to be touched" she told him as though it was an everyday thing, it didn't bother her. But then again she had lived with them and was used to being surrounded by blood-sucking vampires 24/7, he wasn't.

"They never disobey a direct order" she told him, but the look he gave her then said there is no way in hell, in any way shape or form did he believe her. Sighing and admitting defeat her eyes returned to watching the vampiric army assemble. She had witnessed this only once before, her eyes glazed over as she remembered that beautiful yet horrible night. When she found love only to have it ripped from her. Her eyes, the traitors they were, sought out the reason for that. They landed on Leo. The prince himself was pushing his way through the throngs of Death Dealers. He slowly, and inconspicuously is what she believed he was trying to be, made his way to them. He didn't even look at them till he was standing in front of them. There was a small bout of awkwardness before he spoke.

"We need to talk Gwen" he stated before abruptly turning on his heel and disappearing through the door to a back room. Gwen slightly shook her head at hi antics before telling Jaydon to stay put and not to do anything stupid. His face was priceless when he found out that she was leaving him alone. After reassuring him he would be fine she slipped in the room closing it behind her. As it clicked shut the noise of the assembly was cut off enveloping the two in a silence. She could see him since she still had her back to him, her hand resting on the door knob. He was the first to speak, well sort of.

"Gwen..I..I…". Well she had to give him points for trying. She cut him off with a loud sigh her grip tightening on the knob for a fraction. "

Leo I…." she started trying to find words to express it all. "The last time we were alone you told me you loved me" she said before turning to face him. Everything she felt and wanted to feel was poured into those words and shining in her eyes. She wanted him to know. "All I need to know right now, is if you still do?" she asked quietly slightly afraid of the answer he was to give.

There was a silence that stretched for a full minute almost tearing her up with anxiety, not that she ever show it. They stared at each other until Leo's answer was finally told, well kind of. With all his speed and grace she was not surprised when he suddenly appeared before he. With a cheeky grin she knew exactly what he planned to do, the next thing she knew his lips were upon her with great passion. She also smiled into the kiss throwing her arms around his neck bringing herself closer to him returning his enthusiasm. It wasn't long till they had to break for air. It was now she realized that his arms were wrapped securely around her waist and her feet were a couple inches off the ground. Their foreheads rested against one another as they simply stared at one another. Gwen found herself lost in those deep, deep wells of blue. Everything about that moment told her all she needed to know. He loved her.

"I do" he finally said "god I love you". "When I found out that my mother had stopped the raids, I was furious" he told her, but the thought made him chuckle. "I tried to get through the portal to get to you, but it took Malik, Oliver and my team to hold me down but it was my mother who had to knock me out before I caused some real damage" Gwen smiled brightly at this. Leo simply kissed her cheek before resting his face on her shoulder. Again there was quiet, both just enjoying the others company.

"I think you can put me down now" she whispered in his ear. He obliged but still held her hands tightly. But then a horn resonated through the walls, a call for war. That noise seemed to bring them crashing back to reality and both smiles faded.

"Well…I…I guess Jaydon and I better get back to Erakylion to explain everything so your arrival isn't too much of a shock" she said nervously, her voice shaking and she tried (and failed miserably) smiling. Leo nodded a sad look on his face. She suddenly turned to leave but his hand lashed out and grabbed her swinging her back into him for a desperate kiss. When they broke apart he stared into her eyes, which were watering.

"After this war is over we will work out everything, all that stands between us is….is my curse but we will work around it, okay?" he told her, cupping her face with his hands. Gwen nodded and quickly brushed away the stray tears. And ever so slowly she backed away, only turning when she had opened the door and left the room. Sighing deeply to console herself she looked for her friend. She wasn't surprised to find him in the exact spot. But what did surprise her was that the Queen herself stood in front of him and having what looked to be a casual conversation. But as Gwen approached the Queen saw her from the corner of her eye, bowed her head to Jaydon before sauntering off. Jaydon was still watching her go when Gwen approached.

"What was that about?" the princess asked. Jaydon seemed surprised by her presence by jumping a bit.

"Oh! Gwen, didn't see you there!" he cried, smiling "um…well she came over a told me what was going to happen with their forces, but then…well…she was asking me questions about the royals and the winx, our parents". Gwen's brow furrowed as she watched the Queen climb the stairs. A hand resting on the railing, sensing Gwen's gaze her head turned so she was looking at Gwen. Gwen stood frozen by the red-headed royal's gaze. The Queen smiled softly at her, a bit forlorn before turning back and disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"You know, she reminds me of someone" Jaydon said following her gaze. Gwen nodded agreeing. And finally shaking away from her stupor she began to walk to the door Jaydon following. But as they reached the doors, Skylar stood there as if waiting for them. Gwen felt she should not take any part in this.

"Well I suppose we shall see each other very soon" the blonde said with obvious nervousness and awkwardness. Jaydon nodded and bowed as any gentlemen would do. Gwen curtsied and left the hall quite quickly to give her friend a moment. Jaydon and Skylar stood facing each other in a tense silence, both very conscious of the vampire packed hall. And all seemed very interested in their non-existent conversation. Jaydon eyed them cautiously.

"Well I guess….Skylar…I..." he stuttered but Skylar cut him off.

"Please Jaydon, not know…I…I'm just confused at the moment" she seemed to plead before a quick curtsy and she smoked out. Jaydon stood rooted to the spot staring at where she had just been. Maybe all this was one sided. Maybe she just doesn't love him. But then again maybe this was for the best. With a swish of his cloak he disappeared through the door. Gwen was waiting for him and together they walked to the vortex, the dark sky mirrored their moods. They were silent both dwelling in their thoughts. But once they reached the portal they both turned back as one to look at Vampyra Castle. And again as one the both stepped through the castle. And both thinking that maybe coming here caused more pain than healing.

********************************************************************************************************************

Well I can't believe it I'm actually updating, I'm so sorry about the very very very long wait and I hope this makes up for some of it. Now I don't know when the next one will be up but maybe ill be encouraged if I get lots of reviews! LOL!

Chiao!

double-trouble-no1


	17. Princess of Darkness and Ice

Frostia smiled sadistically as she watched from her perch upon the tower as her father's army assembled for the final campaign against Erakylion far below at the city gates. The cool sea breeze blew her light, brown bangs away from her pale face. Her ice like eyes shined with spite and slight madness. She surveyed her castle with contempt. Once the great capital of Tides it now was her father's central nexus. She knew from old paintings and tales that the foul, dirty green muck that nearly covered the planet used to be an ocean of deep, clear blue water. Personally she preferred it the way it was now. She wore a long-sleeved, light blue shirt that buttoned just below her breast leaving her stomach and a generous amount of cleavage bare. With that was a pair of mini shorts of the same color along with knee high boots. A sapphire belly ring gleamed tauntingly in the darkness. She left her waist length, light brown hair to blow about in the wind. But what really made her day was not the new outfit but the regiment her father had placed in her charge. It was a generous gift of three-thousand men all in navy blue armor, he own army at her command. Of course she planned to show father just how worthy she was.

She had waited almost nine years for the chance of escaping the room she had been secluded in, her father forbidding her to leave after the death of her mother. There she lived by herself with the occasional visit from her nurse and her father, Baltor himself. She smirked to herself when the very thought of her savior came to mind. There had been times when she would occasionally order her nurse to bring her reports so she could keep up to date. But the photo of a young man came to her. It was the Prince of Solaria. His angelic face staved off the insanity and his nightly visits to her dreams kept her from going mad with loneliness. And sometimes his voice would speak to her from the dark, ever since she heard it from a recorded tape from a reconnaissance mission. Jaydon, Prince Jaydon. Oh how much he must love her. His sweet as honey eyes only for her. Some way she would bargain with her father to keep him alive for her as a gift for killing off the stupid Winx club and the one who murdered her mother. Suddenly her gaze turned murderous as her father's answer was when she first requested such a pardon.

"_Child, you are too late, he has given his love to one of the those loathsome blood-suckers that are a menace to our cause" his cruel laugh rang in her ears "how does it feel ' daughter' to be passed over for a freak, well what does that make you?". _

She snarled with anger her long nail cutting deeps into her palms. And at the top of her hit list was that little whore who had bewitched Jaydon away from her, Frostia would have him. She held her hand up as it was engulfed in enchanted blue fire, oh how she loved that color. And she would love it even more when she stood watching as it overcame that vampire and her screams created music for her ears. The bitch would burn. Soon both hands were alit and her eyes were now coated with ice as she let the power consume her. Her manic laugh echoed over the castle walls making all cower and cringe at her cruelty and malice.

_I'm coming for you Jaydon. _

_My angel_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know this is really short but it had to go in because she makes an appearance in the next two chapters or so and I thought it would be too sudden to just miraculously bring her back. So don't worry the next one will be up very, very soon I'll see maybe sometime later this week. Basically when I get the time!

Chiao!

double-trouble-no1


	18. Surprising Entrances and Resemblances

_Darkness envelops. Flame as cold as winter frost biting, tearing at my skin. Surrounding me. No escape. A scream, all too familiar. Eyes of blue. Two pairs. One of ice and one of a feral instinct. Over and over again. Watching, who, me. Feral. Ice. Feral. Ice. Feral. Ice. Cold envelops, it burns. Burn the beast they say. Burn the beast. Beast of beauty, beast of blood. Burn they say. Screams become music and flesh becomes ash. The only solution they say. The cold becomes familiar, one with me. Yes they say, be with the cold let it envelop you. The scream of familiarity. No they scream. Beast of blood and beauty return to me it croons. Yes I say, the beast must not burn but the ice that envelops. Prince. Yes it says, the ice. Prince. The ice, the cold is where I belong. _

_I'm coming for you, Jaydon. _

_MY ANGEL. _

_PRINCE._

"AHHHHH!" Jaydon screamed as he was torn from his nightmare.

Reflex's kicked in as he felt the smooth handle of his blade in his hand and he sprung upright. He stared at the dark walls of his tent, his surroundings soon returning to him. Jaydon's breath came in sharp, deep draughts. His skin and sheets slick with sweat. His grip tightened on his blade as his thoughts and dreams came rushing back.

"Prince?". His head whipped round to the source of this intrusion. At the opening to his tent stood one of his father's foot soldiers, watching the young lord with slight worry and confusion. Jaydon closed his eyes as his adrenaline left him, leaving him as a worn and dead tired young man. The blade slipped from his sweaty hand to his bed. Both hands attempted to wipe away the sleep as he addressed the messenger. "What is it?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. The man took the hint. "You are requested to come before the Royals" he repeated the obviously formal version on what would have been 'GET MY SON HERE NOW!' Jaydon groaned, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Fine. I'll be there shortly" he snapped and waved him away. The soldier bowed and let the flap fall enveloping the young Prince in darkness once again. Jaydon almost immediately felt like falling back into the land of nod but the memories of his nightmarish vision surfaced, putting him on alert. Slowly he got up from his bed and by on memory found the small table that always had a bowl of water waiting for him.

_Beast of Beauty, Beast of Blood. _

He sighed in frustration as the water splashed across his face, it was like ice.

_The cold becomes familiar, one with me_.

What did this all mean. His grip upon the bowl tightened till his knuckles were white.

_Screams become music and flesh becomes ash._

His eyes clamped shut as the voices returned.

_Burn the Beast they say…Yes they say…let it envelop you…return to me…_

With a yell he threw the bowl, the water flying everywhere. His outburst was not comforted by the crash of the bowl as it landed. But none came to see if he was all right. But then again these were such a common occurrence. Ever since their return from Vampyra three days ago these…voices or visions, whatever they are, have plagued his sleep. And his random outbursts of frustration had become routine and his dark depressing mood caused people to avoid him altogether. Of course none really knew what was wrong, ever since his return the mood hung over him like a cloud. But then again there was sweet, little Gwen. She who knew exactly what was at least one of the causes. Skylar and her rejection. Jaydon, at the mere thought of it winced as though it caused some physical pain.

Why? He had asked himself over and over again but still he could not find a reasonable explanation for her actions. But one seemed to just blare loudly within his mind. Maybe she just didn't love him. But he was refusing to believe that. There _was_ something between them. Bu then again his mind could be playing foul tricks on him, as it had been for the past three days. Sighing audibly he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped himself dry. He swiftly lent down to pick up his fallen blade and swiped a nearby shirt on the way out.

The brightness of the outside world was not much different then his in his tent. Though the rain had relented the dark clouds still hung forebodingly above them. Blocking the sun from lifting their spirits. He pulled the thin white singlet over his head as he walked, he pretended not to notice the men avoid him like the plague. He made his way through the bright yellow tents and onward to the navy blue. The Erakylion army. It was where the Royals tent had been erected to better situate the High King. He really had no idea what they could possibly ask him about. If they wanted more information of when the Vampiric envoy would arrive to negotiate, they could ask Gwen who was eagerly awaiting their arrival. Their Prince was sure to be with them much to her delight. He knew he had to change his train of thought quickly because they were slipping precariously towards the Prince's twin.

Shaking his head he came to a stop within distance of the most heavily guarded tent. It was easily one of the largest and had Sky's Twin Dragons printed on the entrance. Without missing a step he went straight in ignoring the momentary movement of the guards. Inside was not as busy, basically it was literally empty. The tent was circular in shape and there were less pompous like twelve thrones sat in a large circle. Most of them were filled except for Kings Timmy and Riven who appeared as holograms.

They were all in deep conversation and Jaydon could hear snippets "…they let her out…to many men…headed where?!..."

"You requested my presence" Jaydon was in no mood to be patient. Silence reigned as all attention turned to him but Jaydon simply watched them impassively. Sky was the first to respond taking from his own throne he took a couple steps towards him.

"We've heard Timmy's scouting party, and from our few spies within Baltor's nexus..." Sky seemed, almost _nervous_.

"What have you heard, has Baltor started his approach?" Jaydon asked quickly slightly disturbed that this may be true. Sky shrugged.

"Not exactly" "Then what?" Jaydon was getting more impatient by the minute.

"It's Frostia, Baltor's sent his demon of a daughter as a greeting with _three thousand_ men" Sky did not looked worried just slightly uneasy. Jaydon thought back. There had not been much mention of Baltor's daughter in quite some years but he knew that her mother was one of the Trix and that she was one powerful witch. Her three thousand men might be a little bit of a problem because the young Prince knew that Baltor would not send his daughter with mindless, dimwitted demons, no these would his most elite.

"Can you handle her?" he aimed this question at his mother who shrugged.

"I'm sure we could though she could end up depleting our winx if we underestimate her" Stella looked to the others Queens who all nodded in ascent.

"Then if this is sorted why am I here?" he asked, slightly peeved that this was all he had been woken up for.

"We have decided it will be a crack team of Solarian Commandos and Erakylion Knights that will combat the new threat" Jaydon looked to his father who now stood as well. "Would you like to lead our men son?"

Jaydon was taken aback by this question. It was quite an honor, he had led small squads and forces but he had no where near enough experience to lead Solaria's Grand Army. Jaydon nodded eyes wide. "Of course father".

Brandon nodded clasping his son's shoulder "It's decided then". All attention went back to his Godfather who was striding towards them.

"Let us continue our meeting and Jaydon...I'm sorry but..." Jaydon nodded and waved him off.

"I know, I know I'm not supposed to be here".

With that he bowed to the Royal Assembly before slipping back out the tent flap. Once outside he took a deep breath trying to relax his tense muscles. Rolling his shoulders he strode away from the overly large tent, he needed something to eat. He ignored the stares and the small bows of respect and let his mind wander back to military state. Weapons and battle strategies raced through his head and he began to organize and analyse. Not much was known about the Princess except a photo a spy had managed to get out before he had been found and killed, apparently by Baltor himself. He shivered at the thought, death by means of Baltor would not have been pretty. But she had been but nine at the time so it wasn't much to go on. The reasons he summed up for her elongated absence was; a sickness, lack of power and an obsessive, psychotic, evil sorcerer father. He was leaning towards the latter of his list.

He was literally bumped back into reality as he found himself surrounded by people, _rowdy_ people. He had obviously found his way to the to the mess tent. He pushed his way through the bumbling men either half drunk or just downright moody and was looking for a reason to fight. Thankfully his reputation preceded him and those avoided him. He was definitely _not_ in the mood. He managed to fill a small tray with the rations he was given. His face scrunched up, he knew he could easily have had dinner with his extended family, nicely cooked food but he preferred the atmosphere in this tent. He scooted down the busy aisles between the steel tables set in long rows looking for the least populated area. He got even better than that.

For there sitting all by her lonesome was Gwen herself. She had scored a table at the edge of the large marquee overlooking the wide expanse of the training ground. As he got closer he saw that her tray was left barely eaten, her attention staring off into space. Three guesses what or _who_ she was thinking about. The first two don't count. Sighing her slid into the seat opposite her and to his chagrin she didn't even notice. He smirked as a thought slipped into his mind.

"I'm sure Leo wouldn't like it very much if you were ogling Harmonican Swordsmen" he stated blandly as he looked down and started picking around his food. Gwen finally broke from her stupor to realize that he was actually there…but then it turned into complete mortification when what he had said actually sunk in. He found himself dodging a piece of - well actually he had no idea what it was- that had been thrown at him. He chuckled softly the ends of his lips curling slightly.

"Touchy are we? I'm sure you were thoroughly enjoying yourself…well with all that drool and all…" he was cut off by the flying steel knife that missed his head by an inch. Gwen laughed at his expression pointing her remaining utensil threateningly at a brow raised. Jaydon eyes the fork warily before he let a full blown smile come to his lips.

"I wasn't _drooling _over those Harmonicans, no…." she trailed off again his gaze turning once again to the sky. He quickly leaned over and snapped his fingers just over he nose. Chuckling she swatted his hand away before laying her full attention on him.

"I was thinking about how much we have changed, how much _I _have changed" she stabbed her sparse salad with her fork with a small frown. "I just want to go back to when we were younger, everything was so much simpler. Not a care in the world, we were in our own little world. Not with the worries we have today and not with these confusing feelings and _choices_!" she ranted quietly almost to herself but Jaydon heard every word.

And all that was now revolving it that head of his was her words. Oh how her words were true every single one of them. But he knew that they had not been children in a very long time, and it was wishful thinking to ever believe that they could ever go back. He dropped his own knife and fork onto his tray, they clattered noisily as he leaned back his hands behind his head.

"Don't think such depressing thoughts it doesn't help with moral…" he mumbled his gaze back into the hectic noise and chatter beside them. Gwen frowned as she interpreted his words. _Don't wanna talk about it so lay off the subject_. True Jaydon style. She sighed dejectedly and she frowned when his last words were now coming true. They both feel into an uncomfortable silence neither saying a word, the lighter happier mood was just before was completely lost. But then again wasn't this the perfect chance for a surprise.

And surprised they were as a large explosion of smoke from the training grounds erupted beside them knocking trays and men to the ground. But to Gwen and Jaydon the black smoke brought different things to mind they flew to their feet as the smoke cleared and both froze when it all came clear. Not a soul moved all to shocked at what had just transpired. For there in the center of the grounds were ten Death Dealers. Six of them were kneeling in a protective stance around the four remaining, crossbows raised and armed. The shock suddenly disappeared as chaos ensured. The mess hall behind them became frantic scrambling as men went for their weapons.

On the grounds it was more organized chaos as men grouped and Captains took command and all around them cries of "we're under attack!" "To arms!" rang out. Gwen was the first to take action as he ordinary clothes disappeared in gold dust, her enchantix wings unfurled and she leapt to the sky. Jaydon, who didn't have wings sprinted across the ground racing to stop a full out battle that was about to begin. Gwen beat him. Arrows flew from both parties as it commenced but a large burst of light stopped them midflight and had them all looking away. When it dissipated Gwen stood there arms up towards their own men.

"Halt! They are not enemies! Lower your weapons!" she yelled out into the silence. The men stared wide-eyed at her but they did indeed lower them. Jaydon finally skidded to a halt just in front of his friend watching his men carefully.

"Well that was an unexpected welcome".

Both turned to look at the owner of the smooth, velvety voice. The four remained Death Dealers had not moved an inch and wore completely calm expressions. For there dressed in full battle gear were Prince Leonardo, Princess Skylar and Council members Miranda and Malik. Gwen cracked a smile while Jaydon merely stared blandly at the bewitching Skylar. Skylar was looking directly at Gwen her gaze unwavering. Leo wore his usual cocky smirk as he slipped into a relax posture as he gazed about them. Malik was watching him carefully his hand resting n his crossbow. The last, the beautiful brunette gave them all a wide smile her fangs gleamed eerily.

"Well, well do you great all your honored guests this way" she spoke smoothly and with a very…upbeat manner for a vampire.

"Well such an entrance was a sure way to get yourself killed, Miranda" Gwen smiled and shook her head.

"But such an entrance is more fun" Miranda shrugged with a cheeky smile. Jaydon was plain confused, this was one odd vampire.

"Well come I'm sure my parents and High King Sky are already in an uproar since they would have already been told about your 'attack'" Gwen was once again enveloped in gold dust before it fell away and she once again in her normal gear. They nodded and Jaydon watched as Skylar whispered something into one of her men's ear who nodded and stood taking position behind them followed by his fellows. Her gaze caught his for the merest of moments but was broken just as fast. He sighed as he watched the envoy walk away as Gwen lead them his men giving them a wide berth. Shaking his head he jogged after them, he had a feeling that this meeting would be interesting.

King Sky let his eyes widen as the messenger filled him in on the news. An attack?! This was not good. Their meeting had still been in session when the man had appeared so all the Royals received his message. Brandon was already on his feet headed for the door phantoblade unsheathed. The others were only halfway out of their seats when the flap was lifted by no other than Gwen. She stared at them all with wide eyes and a small smile.

"Well at least I caught you all here and we won't have to wait" she told them happily watched their shocked reactions.

"Kings and Queens of the Magical Realms the Vampyra envoy has arrived" she told them formally bowing and all the smiling and holding back laughter. The whole situation had given Sky whiplash, first they were under attack and now he was to be greeting Vampire Ambassadors. But his resolve hardened as he thought, he was about to greet the very creatures who took Bloom all those years ago. He backed up as he felt some the others return to their thrones , Holographic Timmy and Riven were still seated. Gwen stepped in and drew back the tent flap as the envoy stalked in. Sky watched as a male and female took the head while a brunette followed closely next to a tall dark-skinned vampire. His eyes narrowed at the man who looked oddly familiar.

Though it was the two leaders, who he guessed were the twin heirs took his entire attention as they came to a halt before him theirs eyes wide as they stared at him. Audible gasps and stuttered words filled the room as it fell into a shocked silence.

For Sky was looking at two mirror images of himself

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Well waddaya know I've actually updated! Whoopee hehe! I dnt noe when the next one will be out theres a couple assignments Ive left to last minute my holidays end in three days! O.O well I hope this appeases you somewhat ill try and make sure the next one won't be so long….hopefully .

Chiao!

double-trouble-no1


	19. Never Piss Off a Moody Vampire

Silence.

It was unbelievably deafening and suffocating.

All everyone could do was stare and gape. It was so utterly _incredible_.

Gwen gawked at the three, her mind trying to grasp at what she was witnessing and that small spark of recognition that she had felt when she had first met Leo had her thinking. True, she had thought Leo familiar but _damn _this was just too uncanny. The facial features, the hair even how they _walked_ were the same. But this resemblance did not only stop at Sky and Leo but extended to Skylar as well though not as pronounced. The pair and King gave the other identical looks of shock as neither seemed ready to break their gazes. Gwen felt the flap open silently as Jaydon followed them in and she felt him tense up.

"What the hell..." he breathed in amazement eyes wide. This seemed to break Stella's stupor as she tentatively approached the three.

"Sky" she whispered placing a hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly. He jumped slightly at the contact all the while taking a deep breath regaining what little composure he had left. Everyone seemed to come back to their senses as several held breaths were released and a slight rustling as everyone tried to shake off the tension.

"Well, I do believe we have much to discuss" Sky said quickly in as he gestured further into the depths of the tent. The twins simply bowed their heads and Skylar led the way as everyone began to move leaving Gwen and Jaydon behind. A thousand thoughts ran through Gwen's mind faster than she could process them. Memories of Leo, everything strange and mysterious about his past came to light, _why hadn't she thought of this earlier?_ Even his mannerisms and his posture, looks, she compared it all to her Uncle.

Again and again she found just how much she had missed. She was so confused to the point of digging the heel of her hand into her temple in an attempt to slow down her mind. How could this bring such confusing thoughts into her head, she wasn't even making any sense. She had first believed that they were even related but that was absurd there was no connection between Leo and his sister to High King Sky.

A hand to her shoulder brought her back to the present as she found that Jaydon was standing over her with concern written on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile reaching up on her tip-toes to pat him on the head. He waved her off with a chuckle and turned to follow the rest of them into the tent.

Following quietly she leaned to the side as she walked looking past Jaydon's broad shoulders to find everyone in their seats and were prepared to begin. A broad smile split across her face as she saw Leo's attention was not on the meeting but towards them with his neck craned slightly and she knew he was trying to find her. When he spotted her his furrowed brows smoothed and he sent her a dazzling smile. She giggled like a little girl but managed to turn it into a quiet cough when Jaydon gave her a weird look but it couldn't wipe that smile from her face. Gwen let her mind wander back to the trio. But her eyes caught sight of Miranda and Malik, perfectly serene as they watched proceedings. Her eyes widened as she thought back to the introductions. While everyone had been brought to utter shock and speechlessness those two had been perfectly calm as if..._they had been expecting it_. This made her even more confused as her gaze narrowed down on the tall dark-skinned man. As if feeling her eyes burning a hole through his skull Malik glanced at her with interest. His small smile widened while her suspicions grew.

_They knew something._

_And she was going to figure it out._

Brandon watched the proceedings with keen eyes. He could feel everyone's restraint and tension it was almost suffocating but still the meeting and all involved continued as if nothing had happened. But he couldn't help but catch Gwen's pointed stares. Something had her unnerved and the direction of her gaze gave him a big clue as to what it was. The dark-skinned vampire had a knowing smirk plastered across his face as if enjoying a personal joke. Shaking his head he let his mind wander back to the issue at hand.

"You cannot expect to be able to take Baltor by day, you'll find yourself outnumbered and overwhelmed" the young prince announced. Brandon raised an eyebrow at the tone, it sounded so experienced and old yet it rang with authority. This was one young man who obviously got his way no matter what the situation was. Sky was also troubled by the Prince; Brandon could see it in the High Kings posture and expression. No one else seemed to notice, not that they would. Sky had become very adept at hiding his emotions since he ascended to the universal throne and being the one who had known him the longest, Brandon was the only one still able to read his old friend. Sky was silent as he watched the Prince appraisingly, eyebrows slightly lifted.

"We have no other choice, Baltor's beasts grow stronger at night" Sky turned his back on the vampire, holding his hand to his forehead, "and already this darkness in the sky gives him the advantage, even during the day." He took to his throne where his gaze returned to their guests.

Brandon smiled recognising this position. It was a message, a very subtle one at that. It said: _I am King, this is my tent and I am very much in charge_. Prince Leo gazed at the High King the very same way Sky had moments before, but eventually tilted his head slightly to Sky. He got the message loud and clear.

"What my brother _means _to say is that we cannot aid you during the day but obviously he has not taken into account the darkened sky" the Princess had finally spoken and had taken steps to place herself in front of her twin, obviously taking over.

"It's not certain though, that it will hold during the battle." She began to step slowly towards the throne head held high. Sky watched her thoughtfully but suddenly they narrowed as if something about her had caught his eye.

"Is something the matter?" she asked quickly obviously taken aback and unsettled by his intensity. Sky's gaze softened and he gave her a small smile.

"I apologize, you just reminded me of someone I used to know..." his voice trailed off as he spoke but his eyes remained on the female vampire. There was an awkward silence as Skylar's fidgeting expressed her discomfort but they were once again interrupted by an unexpected guest. A man wearing Sky's crest rushed into the tent shouting as he went.

"She's here! Baltor's daughter has arrived!" he cried, the young man's face was white with terror and his face and hands were stained with blood. At the same time a horn blared, the signal for war. Everyone was spurred into action as they reached for weapons or bursting into fairy form as fairy dust filled the room.

Brandon was no different, his phantoblade in hand and Stella in her Enchantix beside him. In a blink of an eye the vampires were gone in a cloud of black smoke and for a moment he envied their ability. He watched as his friends ran or flew towards the entrance and he spared but a worried glance at his son before following them out.

Jaydon caught his father's worried look and his own anxiety levels shot through the roof.

_Could this girl be so powerful as to have even the powerful Winx fearful?_

Jaydon truly didn't want an answer. He bolted after his parents his imaginations running rampant.

_What powers could she wield? One of the most powerful magics of the realms?_

The camp outside was utter mayhem. Men were running and shouting as soldiers followed orders and fairies took to the skies in a haze of fairy dust and bright flashes of colour. Pushing through the crowds Jaydon kept an eye on his parents and the royals. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he thought about the battle that was about to commence. He'd been in skirmishes and raids but never in battles of this magnitude. These were not over mere outposts and supplies. No, the following battles would decide the fate of all the Magical Realms and their people.

Eventually things were coming together as men gathered in formation and the initial shock began to wear out and Jaydon found it a lot easier to navigate his way. After losing them for only a few seconds he came to halt beside his father and his Uncle. He stood at the edge of the camp where men had assembled. It was an amazing sight, their army was a mix of the Realms colours and the numbers were massive. But across the wide plain that was spread out before him, rested an even larger one. Line upon line of dark blue armoured men stood in front of them. Their size seemed endless; it made Jaydon feel impossibly small.

There was movement at his side and out of the corner of his eye he saw the Death Dealers take their spot at the front of the army. Leo and Skylar stood at the head, their cool gazes swept over the enemy with barely any interest. He turned his gaze behind him where Gwen stood. Her Enchantix glittered and shone as light of any kind seemed to bounce off her. But her eye caught his and they shared a dark thought.

_This was not going to end well_.

"Quite the gathering you have, little king!" a feminie voice echoed over the deathly silence.

Instantly everyone's attention was diverted upwards for hovering above her army was Frostia herself. She was a frightening creature to behold as the very sight of her had several of their own men take a couple steps back. She was dressed in armour of a deeper, darker shade of blue than her men. It seemed moulded to her form which was amazingly shaped. She was a stunning beauty, with pale skin and the brightest of blue eyes. Her light brown hair blew about her face only adding to her appearance.

But for all her natural beauty Jaydon could see the madness within. It was in the way she held herself, an air of self-importance bordering on the need to move. As if to kill at a moment's thought. But it was her eyes and face that gave her away. Those icy blues were hardened and cold but with a spark of insanity and intensity that sent shivers down his back. While her angelic face was contorted by her malicious smirk and her dark aura. He was brought back from his thoughts by movement at his side as Sky moved forward.

"We will play no games Frostia, we know what you are here for so let us get on with it!" his voice was strong and clear and had somehow echoed across the empty plain. Her smirk only grew larger and more sinister.

"Do you now? Are you sure you know _exactly _what I am here for?" she laughed as she spoke, slowly floating closer towards them. But then in the blink of an eye she disappeared only to appear directly in front of Sky. So close they were almost touching and before anyone could even move she leant close to his ear.

"If you did, you would not be so eager to begin" she breathed in a whisper, loud enough for Jaydon to know that it was not meant for Sky's ears alone. At that moment her icy gaze locked with his and the look in her eye made the blood drain from his face. Whatever she wanted had something to do with _him_.

With a cry Sky drew his sword and swung at Frostia but she disappeared again. A feral growl came from Jaydon's right and he spared a glance. To his surprise Skylar was being restrained by her brother and she fought against him, thrashing about. Her eyes had gone wild and her fangs were bared for all to see. As Jaydon was distracted by her violent reaction he didn't realise till the last second that Frostia had reappeared right in front of him.

It was as if in slow motion as he turned his head to find her so close their noses were almost touching. Her eyes had him paralysed and it felt as if time did not matter, nothing else did. He knew in the back his mind that he had to kill her and that this was a spell he had to snap out of. But his thoughts weren't coherent; all he could think of was the feel of her hands on his face as they almost lovingly caressed him.

Next moment her lips were on his and it felt so utterly _wrong_ to him. She was so very cold and it was as if his nightmare was coming true. The icy feeling grew from where her lips touched him seeping into his throat and across his face. It was a burning pain as it spread, but numbed as it passed. He was falling, embracing the cold as nothingness had a grip on him.

Suddenly he was ripped back to reality as everything around him was brought back into focus. He stumbled back and was caught by several hands. In shock he raised his hand to his cheek and lips to find them icy to the touch. _What the hell just happened?_

"How _dare _you touch _me_? YOU DISGUSTING BEAST!"

Frostia's screech brought his attention back to what was happening. It was his father and Riven's son, Dominique who held him but it was the person who was crouched protectively in front of him that really caught his eye.

Skylar had gone _feral_, utterly and totally wild. Her fingers were curled so they were almost claw-like and her fangs had grown and were bared aggressively. Her eyes, they had lightened till they had become frightening icy blue but lighter than Frostia. The witch herself laid on the ground several metres away glaring at Skylar but looking slightly dazed.

Then it clicked, _Skylar had thrown her off him!_

This realisation sparked a small amount of hope in him but was replaced with fear, she wasn't supposed to be risking her life for him, that was his job. He shook off the hands holding him and staggered forward but again was held. This time it was Leo and his gaze had never left his sister. Jaydon was about to tell him off before Skylar suddenly stalked forward. Without hesitation she lifted Frostia up by her throat, clean off the ground, her feet hovering at least a foot off the ground.

"How dare _you_ touch _him_" Skylar snarled, her grip visibly tightening. Frostia winced slightly but her glare intensified.

"Unlucky for you, I was already annoyed, but now?" she continued, slowly bringing Frostia closer so they were nose to nose.

"I'm bloody _PISSED OFF!_" she all but screamed in her face before throwing her away with a yell. Frostia flew across several metres at an incredible speed and showed no sign of stopping. Skylar disappeared as she smoked out, she reappeared directly above Frostia and without a moment's hesitation she brought her heel down and smashed it onto the witch's stomach, making her plummet to the ground. And hit the ground she did, with a force that created a crater and had their audience stumbling back. Skylar dropped nimbly into the crater, towering above Frostia. She landed a bone-crunching punch to her face before Frostia brought her leg up in a kick that was reinforced with magic which sent Skylar flying backwards.

"No-_humph_!" Jaydon began to leap forward in an attempt to go to her aid by Leo caught him about the waist which knocked the air out him.

"Don't even think about!" he stated before he started to drag a struggling Jaydon back, not that he was having much difficulty, super vampire strength and all. "The way she is now she'd probably attack even _you_ if you got between them"

"What the hell is she doing? Why is she defending me?" Jaydon had stopped struggling and had tried to walk backwards with Leo but was stumbling as Leo was walking at a faster pace and still had a grip on him, yanking him in the process.

"It's her instinct" was his simply reply and finally came to a halt letting Jaydon go. The others had followed them including the soldiers. They knew better than to get involved. Jaydon just gaped as he watched the battle unfold. It was all a blur as both moved at a supernatural speed and their kicks and punches were far too quick for the human eye to see.

"Instinct?" Jaydon couldn't comprehend it; it was her instinct to protect him? He had caught a glimpse of what that instinct did to her and it was damn right scary. Leo sighed and took pity on him.

"You remember when Hepaysis attacked Gwen? How I reacted?"

Jaydon vaguely remembered back when they reached the Vampiric Dimension. That crazy blonde had attacked Gwen so quickly Jaydon hadn't even had a chance to move. But in a blink of an eye Leo had her by the throat, killing intent dripping off him in waves, all in a matter of seconds. It had been the first time he'd seen a vampire let loose. At that moment Frostia screamed out a curse and sent a stream of searing blue fire at Skylar who smoked out of the way only to smoke in behind the witch, grab her hair and swing Frostia over her head and slamming her back on the ground, snarling the whole time. Jaydon nodded weakly not taking his eyes off the girl he loved, he wasn't quite sure it was even her anymore.

"That was but a taste of what I would have done. When the ones we love are threatened, especially our mates, we lose all control we have over our vampire side, it's our nature" Leo explained slowly and Jaydon knew his mind was half on the battle. But what he said had Jaydon snap to attention.

"Love? Mate?"

"You are completely dense aren't you?" Leo smiled mockingly, showing his gleaming fangs, "and Gwen said you were intelligent."

Jaydon scowled but Skylar's pained scream splitting through the air had him struggling against Leo again as he rushed forward. Frostia had landed a hit with enchanted flame across Skylar's side burning through the leather. Skylar hissed in pain as she fell to her knee gripping her injured side. Seeing her advantage Frostia sped forward and threw down her fist aiming for Skylar's face. But the vampire simply gripped the witch's wrist that broke with a loud _SNAP_, Frostia squealed in pain but was cut off by Skylar single-handedly flinging her to the side.

"I will tear you to shreds! I will bloody rip out your pathetic excuse for a heart and stuff it down you _fucking throat!_ _YOU ARE DEAD!_" Skylar ranted at the top of her lungs, her words echoed across the plain making everyone cringe at the malice and the determination that ruled her voice.

Jaydon was taken aback to say the least, this was a side of her he had never witnessed. He looked at Leo who was stunned.

"I have never seen her get this angry...her rage has never lasted this long..." Leo was muttering now probably not even aware that Jaydon was listening.

Jaydon could only watch anxiously as Skylar stormed her way over to Frostia who was struggling to push herself up. Skylar landed a kick to her side, forcing her to lay flat on her back. But as Skylar reached down to grab her throat magical blue fire erupted from the witch. Skylar was blown backwards, off her feet, by the force of the blow and landed in a smoking heap a yard or two away. Jaydon panicked and rushed forward and Leo didn't stop him. He glanced back to see the Prince's eyes had grown unfocused and empty. This made Jaydon stop in his tracks, even though it wrenched at his heart. Something was terribly wrong.

"There was no way you could have beaten me you piece of filth" Frostia had taken to her feet still surrounded by her magic. She was gloating as she stood over the fallen Skylar. But the Princess was not done yet. Jaydon watched with a hopeful heart as Skylar pushed herself up with shaking limbs. But as she stood straight Jaydon saw the shaking was not from pain or exhaustion.

It was from her fury.

It had over taken her as her entire torso heaved with her anger, her form shaking head to foot. Jaydon took a tentative step back. Oh yes, something was very much wrong.

He looked back at Leo who as if knowing that he was watching him, came back to himself. But his reaction was not what Jaydon thought it would be.

"GET BACK! _GET BACK NOW!_" he yelled as his face became panic-stricken. Everyone seemed to understand the urgency as the rushed back. As they did a magical shield was raised. It spanned the length of the entire army and reached high into the sky.

And it was purple.

Jaydon again looked back at Leo to find his hands raised and his eyes were focused directly in front of him, all concentration had gone into his shield. He had raised it just in time for at that exact moment Skylar simply _exploded_.

It was the only way to describe it as purple flames erupted from her and they spread outwards and upwards reaching across nearly the entire plain. Leo's shield protected their side from the deadly assault but their enemies had no such protection. The flames all but obliterated the entire army in a single moment, their dying cries echoing across the burning plain.

But Jaydon could hear another two screams, one in utter agony and the other in terror. He watched with wide eyes as the form of Frostia disappear into ash as the flame consumed her all the while screeching to high heaven as the fear of death came upon.

And then she was gone. Dead and finished, never to come after him again. Any and all thoughts of happiness over the obvious victory were drowned out by the sound of Skylar's agony. He saw her through her brother's shield though the sight was blurred. But what he could see broke his heart.

She was on her knees with her entire torso thrown backwards and her arms flung out to the sides. Her entire body shook with the force of the magical power she was exerting.

And she was screaming bloody murder. They were agonising and harsh cried as they tore at her throat, painful and relentless. His knees felt weak as his helplessness ripped him from the inside out, and they fell out beneath him. He barely noticed as he hit the ground, Skylar was all he thought of.

Through the haze of the shield and the flame Jaydon noticed another figure appear beside Skylar. The black mist surrounding them gave it away as a vampire. His eyes narrowed as he noticed another feature.

_Red hair_..._the Queen!_

He watched as she leant towards her daughter, placing her hands on Skylar's face. At her touch Jaydon stared as Skylars' rigid posture loosened and the force of the blast slowly began to die off. Jaydon scrambled to his feet and ran till he was a hairs breath away from the shield. He had to get to her. The fire receded as if she were drawing it back to her body till it was but a small bubble around herself and her mother.

The blurred form of the Queen placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead before smoking out. Just as that happened the flame disappeared leaving all it had touched as blackened ash. Skylar went limp and crumbled to the ground, unmoving. As soon as Leo's shield dropped Jaydon shot forward. He covered the ground in no time and slid to his knees right beside her.

"Skylar? Can you hear me?" he whispered as he gently rolled her over into his lap. Her eyes were closed and she was feverish as she breathed deeply and shakily.

"Jaydon? I killed her..." her voice was barely loud enough for him and she lifted a hand in search of him.

"I know, you got her real good" He pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead on hers. Her dainty hand clutched at his shirt and she snuggled into his arms. He barely noticed as others came up behind him as he continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and pressing his lips anywhere he could on her beautiful face.

"Didn't...like her...kissing...you..." she mumbled into his chest as her body calmed and her breathing evened out.

He ignored the chuckles and sniggers behind him and simply smiled.

"I think you made that quite clear sweetheart"

Well would you look at that, I finished it. I hope is wasn't too long, I didn't notice its size till I finished it. I hope you enjoy it, I was really looking forward to writing this chapter since it was one of the scenes I had in my head when I started this story. So please read and review and tell me what you think!

Chiao!

Double-trouble-no1 XD


End file.
